It Happened One Night
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Gil and Sara's lives are forever changed in one night. POV changes freqently. GSR in the end. Story contains secrets, deception, hidden truths and romance. T for now, but may change. Mild M for chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them and sadly, I never will.

Warning: This story will change points of view frequently. Some conversations will be repeated to hear thoughts of other people. I apologize in advance if it is too confusing or just a pain in the butt to keep switching points of view in the same chapters. All thoughts are in italics.

**It Happened One Night ****(10-31-06)**

**SARA POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face for the first time in years and look to the other side of the bed. My smile fades immediately when I feel the sheets and they are cool to the touch.

"I just knew this would happen. How could I be so naïve?" I ask myself out loud as I climb out of bed. I get dressed and am determined to not let him see how hurt and disappointed I am. I arrive on time for work instead of my usual thirty minutes early. I choose to avoid any and all eye contact as well as conversation as best I can. It doesn't surprise me in the least to be sent out on a solo case tonight.

**GRISSOM POV**

I wake up and feel a warm body next to mine. Suddenly aware that I am not in my own bed, I look over to see who I am with. _What have I done? I've got to get out of here! _I think to myself as I gaze on the woman sleeping soundly next to me. I stealthily leave the bed, get dressed and leave her place. It's not until I'm in my car in her parking lot, that I begin to reflect.

"She's going to be pissed at me." I suppose I am telling myself this fact for verbal confirmation to the voice in my head. I sit in my car and stare up at her windows for another minute or two and then head home.

I spend the rest of the day replaying the events of the previous day in my head. They are wonderful memories and ones that I will cherish until the end of my days, but I should not have let it go on that far. By the time I arrived at shift, I still had no clue how to talk to her or what to say; so I sent her out on a solo case. I did notice, however, that she didn't say a word and never made eye contact with anyone. I didn't see her again until the end of shift when she dropped her report on my desk and walked out without saying a word.

**SARA POV**

_I know he regrets it and doesn't know how to talk to me now. I'll give him one more week to talk to me before I go job hunting_. I think to myself as soon as I leave his office. _Yep, one week._ This is the mantra I take with me all the way home. I now sleep on the couch.

**GENERAL STORY LINE---NO POV**

A week had gone by and barely ten words had been spoken voluntarily by either Grissom or Sara if it didn't concern a case. No one knew what had happened, but everyone felt the icy glares Sara sent him when his back was turned. Catherine had been watching the two of them and wondered what had happened this time. She put her money on it being something that Grissom did. It was usually a pretty safe bet.

"What's going on with you and Sara?" Catherine asked him one night in his office before shift.

"Nothing."

"What did you do to piss her off? …Don't give me that look; you two have barely spoken in a week." Catherine stopped his protest before he had a chance to offer one.

"Catherine, I appreciate your concern, but this time, stay out of it." He used a threatening tone to show her he meant business. It worked because she nodded and backed away without another word.

**SARA POV**

_Well, my deadline has come and gone. It's time to leave Vegas. I'll put my resume out after I get some sleep._ I thought as I tiredly drag myself into my apartment. I collapse on the couch slip into dreamland effortlessly.

**GENERAL**

Another week had gone by and Sara had several job offers to ponder. She wasn't feeling so well and figured it was attributed to sleeping on the couch for two weeks. She was paired up with Catherine so she rested her head on the window while Catherine drove to the scene.

"Sara? Are you alright?"

"Pull over." Sara was unbuckling her seatbelt and hopped out of the car as soon as it had slowed enough. Catherine got out of the car and held Sara's hair for her as her dinner reappeared. Sara stood and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sara smiled softly.

"You look pale. Do you want to go home?" Catherine offered.

"I'll keep going. If I throw up again, then I'll go home. Fair enough?" Sara offered through her determination. Catherine decided not to argue on the side of the road.

"It's your body. Ready to go now?" When Sara nodded, they resumed their trip to the scene once more.

Over the next few days, Nick, Greg, and Warrick all witnessed Sara losing her dinner on the side of the road and each time Sara brushed it aside. Catherine came in the locker room one night and saw Sara staring at her locker.

"Sara? Are you ok?" Sara looked away from her locker to Catherine and then back again, though she never offered an answer. Moving closer, Catherine saw that she was staring at a calendar.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sara pointed to a day ten days previous. It had a tiny red 'x' in the corner of that day.

"Why are you pointing to that?" Catherine was struggling to make the connection with a mute Sara. Sara then stood and pulled an unopened box of tampons from her top shelf. Suddenly the pieces fit together.

"Oh. Do you know for sure?" Catherine asked. Sara simply shook her head. They heard the door open. Sara quickly shut her locker and left the building. Catherine chased her to the parking lot. It was coincidence that Grissom was the intruder.

**GRISSOM POV**

_Things cannot go on this way. It's been three weeks. I have to face the music before she leaves me._ I think to myself sadly as I walk into the locker room. I see Sara rush out followed closely by Catherine. He watches both women leave. _I wonder what the rush is._ I grab my things and go home. I don't know why; I almost never sleep anymore.

**SARA POV**

Catherine catches up to me in the parking lot and practically forced me into her car. She drives me to the pharmacy and then to my place. I know what she's thinking as soon as we enter.

"Have you had a houseguest?" She asked me.

"No. I've been sleeping there." I tell her from the bathroom.

"Why?" Again, I knew that one was coming. I open the bathroom door fully with the little white stick in my hand.

"Because the last time I slept in my bed, I woke up alone. It hurts too much to see it and now I'll have a permanent reminder." I hold up the stick for her to see what I had suspected since I noticed the calendar a few hours ago. It explains the vomiting and fatigue. Catherine's face is shell shocked.

"Catherine, you need to promise e that you won't say anything." I block the exit as a precautionary measure.

"I promise. Whose baby is it? Tell me it's not Hank."

"It's not Hank's, but I'd rather not say at this time." Catherine nods understandingly.

"Well, call your doctor and I will be here if you need anything." Sara smiles sadly.

"Thank you. Will you pick me up tonight since my car is still at the lab?"

"Of course. Get some rest. I'll see you tonight." Catherine squeezes my hand in reassurance and leaves me alone. I pass out on the couch.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRG

A/N: Well, is it worth continuing? There is only one way I will know for sure…


	2. Chapter 2

**GENERAL**

Catherine had kept her promise. She had gone to the doctor with Sara and although Sara would never admit it, Catherine's support has been a huge asset in helping her cope. Because of the baby, Sara also postponed her job search. Sara was beginning to sport a baby bump as she entered her sixteenth week. Catherine went shopping with her to find non-maternity clothes that concealed the bump.

That night, they were all in the break room waiting for their esteemed leader. When he entered the room, Catherine noticed Sara's hand discreetly move to her abdomen. She had finally put the pieces together and knew that Sara knew she just figured it out.

"Catherine, I have a DB for you; pick a friend."

"Sara." She answered immediately and shocking everyone. Catherine grabbed the assignment slip and Sara on her way out the door.

**CATHERINE POV**

_I wonder who the father is. I've been bugging her for months now and she won't budge. I wish she would just tell him. I wonder why all is not well in geek land. Does Grissom know and is that why he isn't speaking to her?_ I am brought out of my internal musings by Grissom entering the room. Out of the corner of my mind, I see Sara's hand move to her belly. _OH MY GOD! It's Grissom's baby! It's no wonder Sara hasn't slept in her own bed for the last four months._ My thought train is interrupted by Grissom.

"Catherine, I have a DB for you; pick a friend."

"Sara." I say and as fast as I can, I grab the slip and Sara. I am rushing and luckily Sara knows why.

"You've got to be kidding me." I ask a rhetorical question.

"No; it's his baby." Sara confirms quietly.

"What happened?" I have to know the details.

"It doesn't matter. Obviously we ended up in bed. I woke up and he was gone. We haven't spoken since." _She sounds so sad._

"You have to tell him." She glares at me; not good.

"Why Catherine? **He's** the one who left. **He's** the one that started the silent treatment again."

"He deserves to know." I tell her softly.

"When he apologizes, then I'll tell him." Sara is speaking with conviction. Obviously, she has given this some thought.

"Do you think he'll apologize before or after the baby gets too big to hide?" I asked and in the back of my mind I am begging her to be the grown up and just tell him. _Let him be an ass if he wants; but at least he'll know about the baby._

"I hope it's soon. I was job searching until I found out about the baby. I really want to share this with him, but he keeps breaking my heart." Sara finally let a few tears fall. My heart breaks for her. My next question is one I think I already know the answer to, but I really need to hear it and I think Sara needs to say it.

"Do you love him?" She nods.

"Yes, I do. It's why I never put the breaks on our only night together. I thought he was finally ready to give us a chance. I was wrong. I am such a fool."

"You are not a fool, Sara. He is." I tell her confidently and wrap my arm around her while she cries. A minute later, my cell phone rings.

"Willows."

"It's Brass. Where are you?" _Oh crap. I forgot about the scene!_

"We're on our way. We had to make a pit stop."

"Well, call Grissom because you'll need him." I look at Sara wiping her tears away.

"Alright. See you soon. Bye." I hang up and look at the emotional wreck of a partner I have.

"Sara, will you be ok working with him?"

"As long as I don't have to see him, sure." She said dryly. I put the car back in gear and finish the drive.

I wait until we are a few blocks from the scene to call Grissom. I wanted to give Sara as much time as possible to prepare for his arrival.

"Grissom."

"It's Catherine. Brass called me and tells me that our scene needs your expertise."

"Where are you?" I know he's confused. Our scene isn't that far away from the lab.

"We just arrived."

"Ok. I'm on my way." I flinch when he hangs up.

"Alright, let's go. When he gets here, you can work the perimeter." It's the best I can do under the circumstances.

"Thanks Cath; for everything." I smile at her and we go to work.

**GRISSOM POV**

I am reflecting on the phone call I just had with Catherine. _She sounded funny._ I think while packing up my kit. I decide to do a little detective work and pull my phone out again.

"Brass."

"Jim, its Gil. I just got a call from Catherine."

"Really? That's odd. They just got here and I called them thirty minutes ago and told them to call you." _It's Sara. That's why Catherine waited so long to call me_. I think as the pieces fall together.

"Why did it take so long for them to get there?"

"Catherine said they needed to make a pit stop; whatever that means." I'm confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Lately, every scene I work with Sara…well, she's been showing up late." This is new information for me. Sara is known for her promptness.

"How late?" I probe.

"Usually it's ten minutes. Tonight it was thirty." _Great, now I have to talk to her. How am I going to handle this?_

"Alright, I'll speak to her." I say only to ease the concern I hear in Brass' voice.

"That's new; is the ice age over?" He asks me and I reflexively raise my brow.

"Huh?"

"You've been giving her the cold shoulder for months. I can't remember the last time I saw the two of you within fifty feet of each other."

"Oh." It seems I have been temporarily reduced to monosyllabic words.

"What did you do; sleep with her and one of you woke up alone?" Brass has no idea that his joke hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"Yes, I did; but then I got scared and left." I hear the phone clatter to the ground and then the call ended.

**BRASS POV (SLIGHT RECAP OF CONVERSATION HERE)**

"Alright, I'll speak with her." Since when? _Admit it buddy, you've got a thing for her. I also can't believe that I am the first one to report this new behavior of hers. It's been happening for months._ I think quickly while still talking to Grissom.

"So, what did you do; sleep with her and one of you woke up alone?" I joke as a way to lighten the conversation.

"Yes, I did; but then I got scared and left." I am so shocked that I drop the phone. _Holy crap! No wonder there's an ice age. _I need to lean on the car for support. Five minutes later, Grissom arrives. I see Catherine at the window and Sara came out the front door a minute later. Grissom says hello and disappears into the house. I have no idea if he was talking to me or not, and it's too late to worry about it. I decide to use this time to focus on Sara. I catch a glimpse of her profile and check to see that my eyes are still in my head. _He knocked her up! That definitely complicates things._

**SARA POV**

_SHIT! Brass saw my bump! I need to stop him before he says anything! _I think and set my kit down to rush over to him.

"What do you know?" I demand while pulling him someplace more private.

"I was joking with him and asked if he slept with you and then one of you woke up alone. He said he did and then he got scared. That's why he left. He doesn't know, does he?" _CRAP!_

"No, he doesn't; only Catherine does. Don't say anything." Brass nods and looks away. _Uh-oh, that can't be good._ I refocus his gaze on mine.

"What else did you say?"

"Before I joked around with him, I told him that you've been showing up late to your scenes lately. He said he's going to talk to you. That's when I pointed out that he's been giving you the cold shoulder. I thought I was joking and it never occurred to me that sleeping together could be why he's not talking to you. I thought you were dating someone else." _This is bad; really bad._ I start to pace slowly.

"Shit. What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry. If I had known how bad it was, I wouldn't have said anything." I can't help but smile softly at the gruff teddy bear.

"I know. Catherine figured out it was Grissom when assignments were handed out." I tell him and see Catherine approaching out of the corner of my eye.

"Sara, get back to work; Grissom's in a mood." I nod.

"Tell her Brass." I say and then I walk away. I feel eyes watching me from the house and turn away to hide my belly and continue to work.

**CATHERINE POV**

_Well, he's watching her, I guess that means he knows she exists._

"Catherine, go talk to her and tell her to get back to work." He orders me in a gruff voice. _Angry much? You tell her!_ I mentally scream at him on my way out the door. Sara is pacing back and forth in front of Brass.

"Sara, get back to work; Grissom's in a mood." Sara walked away and I waited for Brass to fill me in on what has her upset now, but not before we both see Grissom in the window watching Sara and her turning away.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I know about those two. She's starting to show. She won't be able to hide it much longer." Brass stated and filled me in on the conversation he'd had with both Grissom and Sara.

"He's going to go ballistic when he finds out." Brass predicted.

"I think so. I told her to tell him, but she won't." I fill him in on the real reason we were late. Brass finally understood why I waited so long to call Grissom. I say my goodbye and return to work before Grissom gets any angrier.

**GRISSOM POV**

_She's so beautiful, but she looks different._ I sighed and when she turned away from me, I just get more depressed. I notice Catherine and Brass having an in depth conversation, but they are too far away for me to be able to read their lips. It didn't look like a pleasant conversation either. I was getting ready to call her when I see her start to head back in to the house.

"What took you so long?" I know I'm being rude, but I don't care.

"Why? Miss me that much?" She throws back sarcastically.

"No. You have a job to do. First Sara is taking time to talk to Brass and then you when you both could be collecting evidence." I am angry and I know it is very clear by the tone of my voice.

"I was letting him know why we were late. Sara needed to use the bathroom and then I did." She tells me. It's a believable lie, but a lie nonetheless.

"You should take care of that before you leave the lab." I tell her. She ignores me, so I turn back to my work.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, tell me your thoughts. I live for reviews. I want to thank everyone who sent a review for chapter one...I wasn't sure how well this one was going to be liked because of the several POV changes. So, again, thank you. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

GENERAL

All three CSI's returned to the lab at the same time.

"Log your evidence and then Sara, come to my office." Grissom directed and his tone left no room for argument. Catherine waited until he left.

"If he asks why we were late, I used the bathroom excuse. Should I tell the boys to say that too?" Sara thought about it for a minute.

"No. I'll let you know. Just be ready for World War three." Sara answered sadly and walked away to do as she was told.

GRISSOM'S OFFICE NO POV

"You wanted to see me?" Grissom looked and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Please come in and close the door." He said and refocused on an open file. He scribbled his signature and closed it. Sara shut the door and moved carefully to sit in the chair. They both were aware that he was watching her.

"It's come to my attention that you have been arriving late to scenes for a few months." He wanted to stay professional since he was the one to throw their personal relationship in the garbage. He sat and waited for her answer.

"Your powers of observation astound me." She commented dryly. If he was shocked, he didn't show it.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you late all the time now? Occasionally is fine, but from I have been told, it's every day. That's not acceptable." He asked.

"You never notice when I'm late. My bladder is going haywire these days." In Gil's mind he was worried about her. His brain was screaming at him to talk to her. Sara's mind was telling her to remain calm and see what he does. Gil listened to his brain.

"Listen Sara, I wanted to uh…well that night…"

"You regret it." Sara interrupted him and spoke the floor at the same time.

"Well...I…"

"No. You've had four months to come up with the words you want to say to me. I've been patient and haven't pushed you. Also, I'll be moving soon." She told him and the baby decided to make itself known for the first time at that exact second. Sara quickly hid the shock and resisted the urge to put her hand on her belly. Grissom saw her face anyway.

"Are you ok?" He was now more focused on her physical well being than he was about what she had just told him. He did remember her saying something about her bladder.

"I'm fine."

"Are you seeing a doctor about your bladder?" He asked.

"Yes. Are we done here?" She asked and didn't feel like talking about herself anymore.

"Don't be late again and…I'm sorry."

"I don't accept your apology. I want you to prove it. Don't cut me out professionally because of something that happened personally. Tell me why you left. Tell me how you feel because although I have hypotheses, I'm tired of guessing." Sara got up and left the room. Gil flinched when she closed the door.

Sara searched the halls for Catherine and finally found her in the break room.

"Catherine, we need to talk; now." Catherine could plainly see that Sara was on the verge of tears. She stood up and walked to Sara.

"Let's go." Catherine led the distraught woman to some place far more private.

**CATHERINE POV**

_Sara is ready to cry. Did she tell him? I want details._ I know just the place we can go. I lead Sara out to the back of the building to the entrance used by the coroner. As soon as we breached the last doorway, Sara's tears got the best of her. I lead her away from the door a bit and we sit on a nearby bench. I make sure Sara's back is to the door.

"Talk to me. What happened with Grissom?"

"He's completely oblivious to everything except bugs and crime scenes, stupid ass." I smile and am thankful she can't see it.

"I know. What did you tell him?"

"A few things…" She went on to tell me the conversation she just had and knowing Sara as well as I do, it was verbatim.

"…as soon as I told him I was moving, I felt the first kick. It was devastating that I couldn't even acknowledge it until now." She finished her story I am shocked and proud of her for standing up to him. I know she wanted an apology and she finally got one, but she wants more. She deserves it too.

"Wow. That's quite an ultimatum." I speak my mind.

"Yeah, well it's not only my life he's screwing with anymore. How do you think he'll react when he finds out? I really want to share this with him." Sara had begun sobbing again and wouldn't be able to hear me so I just let her cry and rub her back.

**GENERAL**

Nick was leaving the morgue when he heard crying. He followed the noise and was surprised to see Sara sobbing into Catherine's shoulder.

"Sara, are you ok?" Sara was glad that her back was turned; not that it mattered much. Catherine's arms were wrapped protectively around Sara.

"She'll be fine. What do you need?"

"There's a rumor going around that Grissom is looking for Sara."

"Let him keep looking. Don't tell him where she is." Catherine demanded. Nick was confused, but nodded and left the two ladies alone.

**GRISSOM POV**

_I can't lose her! Shift is almost over. Where in the hell is she? _

"Greg, have you seen Sara?"

"Sorry, I haven't."

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." I don't wait for Greg's response before leaving. _She wasn't in any lab, the break room, the locker room, and I had Wendy check the bathrooms for me. Ahh, the morgue!_ I pass Warrick in the A/V lab.

"Have either one of you seen Sara?" They shake their heads and agree to pass the message. I finally reach the morgue. Please be here.

"Hey, have either one of you seen Sara?" They both shake their heads.

"If you see her, will you tell her to call me?" They nod.

"Have you tried her cell or pager?" Al asked me.

"Yes. She's not answering." I say as I walk out of the room. _Where in the hell is she?_ I run into Nick near the locker room.

"Have you found her yet?" I demand. Nick looked torn.

"Yes, but they told me not to tell you."

"They?" _Who is with her?_

"Yeah, Catherine is with her. Sorry man, two women are scarier than one boss." Nick pats my shoulder and makes a speedy exit. _He's right; if those two have teamed up, it can't be good._ I sigh and do my best to try and figure out where she is.

GENERAL

As soon as shift was over, Catherine spoke to Sara.

"Would you like me to drive you to your appointment?" Sara nodded against her shoulder.

"Ok. Walk around the front of the building. I'll get your purse." Again, Sara nodded and left. It was a good thing Sara agreed. It was obvious she had done some serious crying. Catherine watched her climb into Catherine's car and recline the seat to get some rest.

Catherine walked in the locker room and felt like she was being assaulted.

"Where is Sara?" Grissom demanded, but Catherine kept her cool even as she was slowly being backed into a wall. She noticed Nick, Greg, and Warrick in the room.

"I left her a few minutes ago."

"Where have you two been hiding?" He was in her face now.

"In plain view. You'd have found us if you bothered to look." Fury crossed his features.

"That's all I've been doing for the last hour! I even had Wendy check the bathrooms. Nick found you but said you told him not to tell me? Why?" Grissom was invading her personal space and it was making her uncomfortable, but she couldn't show it.

"I told him not to tell you where we were because you needed to find her yourself. I don't know that she'd be all that receptive to talking to you anyway." She immediately mentally kicked herself. She knew Grissom just gathered a tiny piece of evidence.

"What did she tell you?"

"Back off. I will not betray her trust. If you want to know what she told me, then FIND her." Catherine's calm demeanor told Grissom that she knew what had transpired between him and Sara. He backed off and she advanced.

"Believe it or not Grissom, this is not. About. You. Excuse me." The four men stood in shock from Catherine's words and it was easy for her to then go into Sara's locker as well as her own. She rushed from the room before anyone could stop her.

In the car, Sara stirred from her nap as soon as Catherine opened the driver side door. Catherine was efficient about leaving the lab as quickly as possible.

"Cath, why are you driving so fast?"

"I ran into Grissom; that's what took so long." Catherine found a crowded parking lot and pulled over. Sara was fully alert now.

"What happened?"

"He knows I know something, but I would not betray your trust in me…" It was Catherine's turn to replay the scene for Sara. Sara sat back in thought and Catherine put the car in gear again to go to the doctor.

"It sounds like he's going to yell at me for what I said or he's ready to tell me everything." Sara mused. Catherine knew she was talking to herself so said nothing. She pulled into the hospital parking lot a few minutes later.

**DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"Your blood pressure's a little high. Tough case?" The doctor asked while looking at the notes the nurse had taken.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think? Is Sara cruel for not accepting his apology? I'd love to know. Have a great day everyone. Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

**DOCTOR'S OFFICE CON'T…**

"Tough case?" The doctor asked while looking over the notes the nurse had taken.

"No. I finally spoke more than two words with the father. It wasn't pretty, but it could have been worse." Sara informed her.

"Does he know yet?"

"No." Sara answered sadly. Her doctor knew some of what had happened from the comments Sara had made over the course of her previous visits.

"You will have to tell him soon or this little one will be spilling the beans soon enough. You can't conceal it much longer. You're bump is becoming obvious." The doctor told her and directed Sara to lay back.

"I know. I want to share this, but I can't tell him until I know how he feels." The doctor changed the mood.

"Have you felt a kick yet?" She asked while probing around Sara's belly. Sara smiled briefly, but it faded quickly.

"Yeah, it happened while I was yelling at him." Sara said.

"Talk to him Sara. I'm close to restricting your duties at work. You know what that means."

"I know." Sara's voice was still lacked any enthusiasm.

"Hey Mommy, snap out of it. On your next visit, you will get to see him or her. Think about if you want to know the sex or not." Sara smiled a true smile to which the doctor returned.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you next month." The doctor helped her off the table and left her alone to readjust her clothing.

Sara entered the waiting room with a lighter step.

"You're in a better mood." Catherine observed on their way out the door.

"Next time, I get to see the baby and possibly learn the sex. I have something to look forward to now."

"I'm happy for you Sara. He or she is going to be beautiful and very smart."

"Thanks Catherine. Are we going back to the lab for my car?" Sara asked in the parking lot.

"Nah, I'll just pick you up. Hungry?" She had noticed Sara rubbing her belly.

"I'm not, but the baby is. Chinese food?" Catherine laughed and patted the baby bump.

"We'll get some to go."

Sara was glad to have the bag of food with her because when Catherine pulled into Sara's parking lot, Grissom was sitting on the steps to her complex.

"He looks heartbroken." Catherine commented. Sara remained silent.

"Go on. You might as well talk to him. I'll be home if you need me." Catherine prodded. Sara stared back at her for a minute.

"Thanks. I'll call you later." Sara carefully held the food in front of her as she climbed out of the car.

**GRISSOM POV**

_That's not Sara's car. Where is she? I know she has to come home at some point._ I glance at the car pulling in, but since it wasn't Sara's, I don't pay much attention to it. I hear the door open and see Sara getting out of the car. Catherine waves at me and drives away. _How did I not notice Catherine's car? I wasn't looking for it that's why._

"Sara, where have you been?" I hope it sounded as concerned as I am.

"I had a few errands to run. Catherine went with me." I have a wall to destroy before the clay hardens. She pushes past me.

"I've been worried about you. I've been sitting here for over an hour." I tell her. I want her back in my life. I've been miserable since I left her bed and it's all my fault.

"Why are you here?" She asks. We're stopped in front of her door and it's clear she isn't going to invite me in.

"Can we speak inside please?" I'm going to push past her defenses. I'm determined. She makes me wait.

"Fine; but if I ask you to leave, you have to go. No questions asked." She puts a condition on my request.

"Agreed. Can I carry that for you?" I motion to the bag she's holding.

"No thank you. I've got it." She held the food even closer to her and let us both inside. The first thing I notice is the folded blankets on the couch. _Has someone been sleeping here?_ I don't want to be kicked out, so I say nothing.

I sit on the barstool and Sara disappears behind the counter. She made some tea.

"Would you like some?" She gestures to the food and the drink. I nod and she serves me a plate of food and sets a tea cup nearby. We eat in silence. Sara has seconds, that's unusual for her.

"You've finally found me. What's on your mind?" She asks after refilling both of our tea cups.

"I thought about what you said. I don't want you to leave me." It's time to be honest. Not having her in my life is not an option. It gives me the courage to say things I normally would keep private. She does that to me.

"I haven't left you."

"But you said you were moving." I am confused. She does that to me too. I like it and I hate it at the same time.

"To leave you would mean that I have to belong to you." Ouch, that is a deep wound for both of us and a battle she is giving the stance of surrender. She's done fighting. I am too for that matter.

"If you leave, I'll suffocate." I know I have shocked her with my words. It's the truth and I know she knows this because she is looking into my soul right now.

"Anything else?" She is still playing it cool. I bare my soul and she does nothing. She must be giving me a taste of my own medicine. I have one trump card left in my hand; the ace of hearts. It's time to reveal my hand.

"I love you. I'm so sorry I left that morning. I regret it more than anything and I have been miserable since then too. I panicked. I'm sorry. May I have one last chance?" I am pleading with her right now. She looks at the counter and plays with her food a little.

"I don't know. Like Catherine told you, it's not just about you." She says cryptically and it reminds me that Catherine does in fact know something.

"What does she know?"

"A lot. She knows that it's you who left me. I didn't tell her how we ended up there in the first place. No gory details." She says to the plate.

"It wasn't gory. It was beautiful." I tell her.

"Believe me, I'm reminded every day of how beautiful it was." She looks me in the eye. She still has her trump to play.

"How so?"

"I'm pregnant." Her trump beats mine. _How could she hide this from me?_ Anger flushes my face and I know she can see it.

"You should have told me." I tell her and get on my feet.

"Would it really have made a difference? I knew you'd leave and still participated. I waited for you to say something to me; anything. I was even job hunting until I found out about the baby. I'm moving because I need a bigger place. I haven't lied; I just omitted pieces of the truth." She tells me angrily. She had a point, but so do I.

"I deserved to know."

"When was I supposed to tell you? You haven't spoken to me in four months! I wanted to share this with you, but I couldn't because I didn't know how you felt." She's yelling at me and a tiny part of me is afraid she'll kick me out.

"Who else knows?" I'm still angry with her for not telling me.

"Brass, Catherine and my doctor." She tells me and we hold a staring contest for a few minutes.

"Why did you tell them?"

"They figured it out last night. Catherine has known about the baby since I have, though. She's been a huge help and if it's any consolation, she told me to tell you. I was subtle, but I did tell you earlier when I said I've been late before. So don't get mad at me. Had you stayed and talked to me, I would have understood your need to distance yourself." She puts me in my place and moves to the couch. She's right; she would have been understanding if I had just talked to her about it. I catch my first glimpse of her profile and see more when she lies down and closes her eyes. I can't help but stare at her belly.

"If you need to go and internalize this new information, I understand. Please don't let it take four more months to reach a conclusion." She tells me quietly.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What is Grissom going to do? There's only one way I will know for sure…

Have a great day! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

**GRISSOM POV CON'T**

Several minutes go by and then I watch her put her hand on the baby; my baby. She smiles seconds later. _She's so beautiful and she's carrying my baby._ Something in the back of my brain tells me that I am faced with my last chance concerning her. With my mind made up, I move silently across her apartment and kneel next to her. She flinches when my hand rests on her belly. She looks at our hands and then at me.

"You're staying?"

"Yes. I love you Sara." _It feels so good to tell her that. I should have confessed my feelings years ago._ I feel something beneath my hand. _Wow! That's my baby in there. Amazing!_ Sara's hand covers mine.

"Just show me. Be honest with me. Vent to me like all of us vent to you. That's really all it takes. The rest is just for fun." I take note that she hasn't returned my words, but I don't want to push her. She'll say it when she's ready. I smile softly at her instead. My knees are starting to hurt from kneeling this long.

Sara moved my hand from her stomach and got up off the couch. I automatically stand to help her up. She doesn't say a word, just walks to the bathroom. I stand and wait. Truthfully, my knees are thankful for the break. She returns with a tube in her hand. I have no idea what it is.

"Would you like to rub lotion on the baby? This stuff helps to prevent stretch marks." She asks and I can see that she is holding cocoa butter in her hand. I smile and nod.

"Are you tired?" I ask her when she lies back on the couch and exposes her belly to me.

"A little." She confesses, and I know that she is more tired than she is letting on.

"Why don't you go lay in your bed? If you fall asleep, then I'll tuck you in." I offer. She looks over there, but makes no move to get up.

"I haven't slept in my bed since the morning you left."

"Oh." _I feel like the biggest ass in history. How could I be so dumb as to walk away from her?_

"I'm sorry Sara. I'll do my best never to hurt you again." I kneel down and grab her hands as emphasis. She nods to acknowledge me. I rub the lotion on her belly and feel a few kicks along the way.

"I should have found a way to tell you. I'm sorry too. That feels good." She tells me. She sounds like she's about to cry. I don't want that to happen.

"May I stay?" I ask. If she's not ready for that, I have no choice but to be understanding.

"Do you promise to be here when the alarm goes off?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then you can stay." She says easily. I am always so fascinated at her ability to forgive my transgressions. I don't deserve Sara in my life.

I pick her up and carry her to her bed. I strip down to my boxers and t-shirt then join her in bed. She falls asleep quickly. I stare at her for a few minutes and close my eyes. The last thing I remember is placing a protective hand on her belly.

SARA POV

A ringing phone wakes me. I am startled to not only be in my bed, but also that Grissom is still here with me. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Damn that phone!_ I uncurl myself from his arms and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was still sleeping, actually." I tell her and for now, am leaving Grissom out of the conversation.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up then."

"That's alright; it's almost time to get up anyway." I shrug.

"How'd it go with Gil?"

"We talked. He knows about the baby." I can't keep anything from her these days. I know she won't say anything.

"Is he still there or do you need a ride?" She asks tentatively.

"He's still here." I answer slowly and quietly.

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll see you later."

"Bye Catherine." We hang up at the same time. I walk back to bed and notice that Grissom is waking up.

"Hi." He says with a smile as he rubs sleep from his body. I return the smile.

"Hi. You need to get moving if you're going home before work."

"I know. Do you need a ride or is Catherine coming to get you?" I watch him pull his pants on while he asks me this.

"A ride would be great. Give me ten minutes to shower and get dressed."

"Take your time Honey." He approaches me at the doorway of my bedroom and put his hands on my hips.

"May I kiss you?" I lean slightly back.

"I have morning breath." I tell him.

"I do too." He retorts.

"Teeth first; trust me." I say and reluctantly leave his arms. He looked crestfallen, but nodded. I pat his chest and smile in reassurance then disappear for a minute.

"Here, just so you know, that pouty look will not always work." His face lit up as I handed him a spare toothbrush. He brushed his teeth while he anxiously waited for me to shower. When I came in my room to get dressed, he was studying the bottle of lotion from this morning.

"Oh good, I was looking for that." I know I startled him because of the slight jump from my statement. I smile in apology. He holds it up.

"May I?"

"Sure, just give me two minutes. I'll meet you at the couch." He took my hint and left the room. I pull on most of my clothes and walk into the family room with no shirt. He guides me to lie down on the couch and he squirts some lotion on his palm. His hands feel so much better than my own. I close my eyes to enjoy the feel of his touch. The baby must have like the massage because Grissom felt more kicks.

"Are those it?" He asks me, but it sounds more like he is confirming a theory.

"Yes."

"Amazing." He leaned down to place a kiss right where the baby kicked. I watch his lips move and I can feel his breath in my skin, but I have no idea what he is saying. When he looked back at me, there was a single tear running down his face. Wordlessly, I wipe it away then pull his face to mine so I can kiss him. I have never felt so loved than I did at that moment. When it breaks, neither one of us moves.

"We need to go to your place." I whisper. He nods and then stood to help me up. I pull my shirt on and we leave five minutes later.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I know this chapter was fairly short. I'll try to make the next one longer. How are you liking it? There is only one way I'll know. Have a great day! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

**GENERAL-GRISSOM'S PLACE**

Sara waited while he showered and dressed. He had led her in and told her to make herself comfortable. Then he disappeared. When she heard the water running, she began to wander around aimlessly. She found herself in his bedroom. On her way out, a photo had caught her eye so she moved for a closer examination. Her whole body flooded with a warm feeling upon discovering that the only photograph in the room was of her and Gil when they had met. It was taken in San Francisco. He was a lot more freely expressive back then. Case and point, his arm was wrapped around her waist and they were leaning toward each other with giant smiles. He even mounted it in a wooden frame shaped like a heart.

"You stole my heart that day." He said out of the blue and she almost dropped the frame.

"Sorry." He told her apologetically.

"No; I'm sorry. I shouldn't be in here. I was wandering around." She stepped closer to the door.

"Honey, it's alright. I'm glad that you did. Other than my mother, you're the only one I care enough about to put in a frame." He stepped closer to her.

"I was wondering where that photo had disappeared to." Sara commented.

"The guy who took it sent it to me. He knew how to find me. It made my day to get that picture. You had stolen my heart; I figured I could at least have your picture." Grissom took another step closer to her.

"You've had my heart too. I never believed in love at first sight until that lecture." Sara confessed.

"Me too. I love you, Sara." It was at that moment, she noticed he was only wearing a towel.

"I love you too, Gil." She told him and he forgot all about the towel; choosing to crush his lips to hers instead. Sara returned his passion with equal fervor. When it broke, he held her in his arms.

"I like the way my name sounds when it rolls off your tongue." She smiled.

"I'm glad. I'll leave you to get dressed now." She turned to leave and he pulled her hands.

"You don't have to. I'll be ready shortly." To emphasize his point, he made her it on the bed. She watched him get dressed and secretly enjoyed both the view and the show while they talked. It turned out to be a memorable moment for both of them. As soon as he was finished, he drove them both to work.

"Has the cold shoulder warmed up?" Nick asked Greg as they were walking through the parking lot together. Greg looked over to where Nick had pointed and saw Sara getting out of Grissom's car.

"I guess so. That was sudden. Yesterday, he still wasn't talking to her." Greg commented.

"He's talking to her now. Sara looks different." Nick was watching the pair closely. Greg focused on Sara.

"Yeah she does. It looks like she's finally eating. She looks happier than we have seen her lately. Good for her. What ever changed between yesterday and today has made a world of difference for her. I hope it stays."

"Me too." Nick added and opened the door to the lab. Greg walked with him all the way to the locker room.

Sara sat in the break room drinking her juice concealed in a to-go coffee cup. She had been doing this for months and if anybody had noticed, then nobody has said anything. Grissom informed them that there were no new cases at the moment and to go work on existing ones. Everyone else went to work except Sara who had just wrapped her last case the day before. She casually browsed the extensive bookcases in Grissom's office. Having finally found a book, she settled in his chair and began to read. This is how Grissom and Ecklie found her.

"Sara?" She was so engrossed that she didn't hear Grissom calling to her.

"Sara?"

"Sara?" He touched her shoulder on the third attempt. Sara threw the book on the floor and leapt from the chair.

"Jesus, you scared me." She told him and bent over to pick up the book.

"I'm sorry. May I ask what you're doing in my office?" Ecklie stood silently to watch the interaction. He had heard the rumors about Gil and Sara; just like everyone else in the lab.

"I have no open cases, so I came in here to get a book. I guess I just sat in here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Here, take it home if you want, but right now I do need my office back." He told her.

"Of course. Sorry. I'll be available if a new case comes in." Grissom nodded and both men watched Sara leave with her book and close the door softly behind her.

**GRISSOM'S OFFICE- ECKLIE POV**

"Why did you want to see me Gil?" _I usually have to hunt you down._ I am very curious about the answer as I take a seat in the chair across from him.

"I want you to sign off on Sara's evaluations from now on." He tells me. I lean forward slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting my feelings and denying my heart what it wants." _It was way more than I expected from him. I need to know more._

"Are you in a relationship with her?" _It's a logical question._

"Yes."

"How long?" _Has he been hiding it or is it new? There has to be a reason he's asking me this now._

"It's complicated." _Everything about you is complicated._

"Explain it to me, please." I watch him sort through his thoughts.

"This will stay between you and me right?" I nod encouragingly. Hopefully he will tell me the whole story.

"Well, I didn't know it then, but I fell in love with Sara the first time I ever saw her. Time goes on and then she started working under my supervision. My feelings only grew and it is very difficult to ignore them. She became the forbidden fruit as soon as she agreed to work here. I remained the consummate professional most of the time. I admit to returning her flirting on occasion. Our relationship was complicated. We are friends that want to be more and have too many barriers in the way. One night, after a particularly trying case, the team went to a bar instead of the diner. We all had fun and the alcohol started to flow. Sara and I were the last to leave. During that time, we had gotten to talking again and I truly enjoyed her company. In the cab, we were a little more physical because our inhibitions had been lowered just enough. We ended up in her bed and after realizing what we had done, I left. That was four months ago. During that time, we had been giving each other the silent treatment. I couldn't find the words to tell her why I left and she waited for me to initiate the conversation and apologize. This morning, I found out that she is pregnant with our baby. She has forgiven me again and we are together as of twelve hours ago." Grissom finished and kept his gaze on me. _I am shocked. I had forgotten that they knew each other before she worked here. In a way, the rumors are true, and I am glad to know it; not that I can say anything. It's time to say something._

"What are your intentions with her?" I feel a little silly asking this. It's a question for a father to ask a boyfriend.

"I love her. She's the mother of my child. Right now, I want to date her; but ultimately, I want to marry her and make her happy." _That's the answer of the serious boyfriend. Not a supervisor. Does he know the gamble he is taking with his job; and hers?_

"You can't work together if you are in a relationship."

"Then demote me. If I can't be with her, then what's the point? She makes me happy." He has given this some thought if he answered that quickly. I can't lose a man of his stature. It would be too costly because we would have to keep bringing him back in for consult anyway. I need to tell him something. He is serious about this.

"I'll sign off on it for now, but I will need to discuss it with the sheriff. She'd better be worth it Gil." _I warn him even though I have a feeling that I know what the sheriff will say. That man will bend over backwards for Gil._

"She is, Conrad. It just took too long for me to figure it out. I almost blew it for good." Grissom tells me and looks down at his desk for the first time since our talk began.

"What do you mean?"

"She was pondering job offers until she discovered the pregnancy." He admits softly. _Damn, as much as I can't stand the woman, she is one of the best CSI's we have. It would be a major loss for us._

"How far along is she?" _I may not be able to stop the relationship, but there are rules for pregnant women which I fully intend to enforce._

"About sixteen weeks." He tells me.

"Is she showing?" I didn't notice anything when I saw her.

"If you catch her at the right angle, you can tell. Catherine has been helping her conceal the evidence. Like I said earlier, I didn't find out until this morning when she told me."

"After twenty weeks, she's bound to the lab. Make sure she knows that." I tell him.

"I will. I will marry her if she'll have me and I also want to keep working with her." Gil reinforces this point for me.

"We'll see Gil; let me talk to the sheriff and I'll get back to you. For now, let me see her evaluation." I tell him and he goes over it with me. I sign off on it and give it back to him before going to my own office. I have a lot to think about.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: As promised, this one was longer. How do you like it? I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Someone else is about to inadvertantly find out and in chapter 9, there will be a twist.

Have a great day everyone. Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

**ECKLIE OFFICE-ECKLIE POV**

_I know that Grissom is serious about Sara. He and I often approach issues from different and usually opposite points of view. The mere fact that Gil was being upfront about Sara says a lot about the man's character. He and Sara would be able to maintain a professional level while in the building. I've heard rumors of all shapes and variety about those two. The plus side is that the county might be able to save a buck or two if they are together. A relationship would guarantee the amount of overtime they each put in would decrease. I'm inclined to agree with the Gil's request; now I just have sell the sheriff on the idea too. That shouldn't be too hard._ I collect my notes and head to the sheriff's office.

**GENERAL**

A whole week had gone by, but finally the sheriff consented to Gil's requests. During the deliberation, Grissom spent every spare moment he had with Sara. Together, they found a larger place for her to raise the baby. He'd opened up more of himself to her than he had to anyone; except possibly his mother. He could tell his efforts were appreciated when she started to reciprocate and reveal herself.

Then came the case with the two missing kids and the pedophile. Grissom had been fighting the early signs of a migraine for most of the day; and consequently losing his battle too. Sara knew what was happening when Grissom bit Greg's head off about the music being to loud. She had found him in Brass' office lying on the couch and was thankful that Brass had already gone home. It took some careful maneuvering to get in the office without being seen because no one knew about the relationship except Catherine, Ecklie and the sheriff. Catherine was helpful in keeping the secret. Brass didn't even know they were together.

**BRASS' OFFICE**

"Hi." Sara whispered this and he still flinched at the noise. He merely waved his fingers in acknowledgement. Sara moved to sit on the edge of the couch next to his hip. Silently, she palmed his medication bottle and he shook his head.

"Already took it." He whispered. Sara repocketed the bottle and touched his forehead.

"Good." He whispered, referring to her cool touch. With careful and silent prodding, Sara managed to sit on the couch with his head in her lap. She was sitting cross legged and facing the same direction as he was. Her right knee was crowded against the back of the couch, but it was only minor discomfort. The top of his head was gently touching the baby bump. Sara used her fingers to gently rub his temples and massage his scalp.

"Neck." He mumbled and she began a deep massage on his neck.

"Helping." He whispered, causing her to smile.

Sara rubbed his neck for about thirty minutes before he felt well enough to sit up.

"Thank you. That helps." He told her quietly.

"Go get your things and I'll take you home." She whispered and he left to do what she said. She brought the car as close to the front door as she could to wait for him. Nick left the building with Catherine.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" Sara sat up to hide her belly.

"Nothing; just waiting for Grissom. He has a migraine, so I'm driving him home." Grissom didn't officially live with Sara yet, but there was enough evidence to suggest he was there frequently. He had about a weeks worth of clothes at her place along with spare toiletries. There was a piece of him in every room of her home. She started buying some of the food he liked and there were a few mounted butterflies on the walls. His crossword puzzles were sitting on the coffee table. Sara didn't mind because it told her he felt comfortable enough around her to be himself. They were supposed to start decorating the nursery today, but it would have to wait until he felt better.

"So, you two are friends again? Why was he snubbing you this time?" Nick was curious as to the reason behind the sudden switch in attitudes over the last twenty-four hours.

"It's a long story and thankfully it's over." Sara replied as she saw Grissom struggling to stay on his feet. Sara got out of the car and rushed over to help him. She guided him into the backseat for which he gave a grateful smile. Nick and Catherine silently watched them interact. Nick was confused and Catherine was proud. It was barely noticeable, but they saw Grissom reach out and stroke Sara's belly.

"Oh. My. God. Are you…is he…?" Nick stammered out. Sara had forgotten that she and Grissom had witnesses and whipped her head around. Catherine clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Follow me and I'll tell you what you need to know." Sara ordered. Nick nodded and rushed to his car. Catherine offered a sympathetic look and waved good bye before she went home.

**SARA POV**

_What in the hell am I supposed to tell him? Will Grissom be pissed?_ I mentally debated with myself for the entire drive home. Before I knew it, I was parking the car. Distantly, I can hear Nick's car pull up behind mine. I choose to ignore Nick for now and focus on Gil.

"Honey, wake up; we're here." He groaned a response and let me help him out of the car and into the house. She knew that his migraine had gotten worse again. I know Nick is watching me. I can practically hear all of the questions he's going to ask. I hold up a hand to keep him quiet. Nick follows me into the house and then waits in the living room for me. I guide Gil to my bedroom and help him get more comfortable. For him, that means a t-shirt and boxers. I bring him a cool cloth and make the room as dark as I can. I take his clothes with me to the laundry room and I know Nick saw me. I return quickly with two bottles of water and hand him one. He stands and waits for me to sit.

"Ok, to answer your earlier questions. Yes, I am pregnant and yes, Grissom is the father." _Ok, we'll just start simple and keep it as simple as I can._ I wait while Nick processes this information.

"Are you married?"

"No." _Not yet, but I hope one day we will be._

"Living together?"

"Sort of." I tell him honestly.

"Clarify please?"

"This is my house. I just recently moved here. Grissom still has his own place, but spends a lot of time here. He keeps some of his things here."

"When are you due?"

"Five months."

"I thought you looked different." He comments.

"Catherine has been helping me hide it."

"Why?"

"I needed to keep Grissom from finding out. He wasn't giving me the cold shoulder because of the baby. It's a long story." _Please don't ask for details_.

"Alright." Nick says after a short mental debate on whether or not to press me for details. I breathe a sigh of relief and cover it with a drink of water.

"Will you keep this quiet until we are ready to tell everyone else?" He nods. I know I can trust him to keep his word.

"How long has Catherine known?"

"She's known the whole time. She's been a good friend." Nick ponders this.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You'll be a wonderful mother." I smile.

"Thank you."

"How does Grissom feel about this?" Nick leans forward to hear my answer.

"He's good; supportive. He loves me and I love him." I say this with confidence and I know it's the truth.

"Good. Well, you get some rest and I'll see you tonight." He says and stands and I do as well.

"I will. Thank you for your support."

"May I?" He gestured to my belly. _I'm glad that he asked. I'm used to Catherine and Grissom touching whenever, but a girl has limits._ I hold still for him while his hand rests on my belly.

"I guess the baby is still sleeping." I tell him after a minute and he removes his hand.

"Maybe next time." He says and I smile then lead him to the door. _Whew! That was easier than I thought it would be. Nick looked protective; I should warn Gil._ I think as I reflect on Nick's reaction to the news.

**NICK POV---WILL HAVE A BIT OF CONVERSATION REPEAT**

_Oh my god! Oh my god!_ It's all I can think as I follow Sara to wherever she's going. Grissom doesn't live in this part of town and as far as I know, neither does she. I can't seem to comprehend that my boss knocked up my friend. Sara's like a sister to me. I am asking logical questions and take note that Sara's not offering any information other than specifically what I ask for. It's time to take it up a notch.

"How does Grissom feel about this?"

"He's good; supportive. He loves me and I love him." _I'm glad she told me this because if he hurts her, I will hurt him._ I decided I had heard what I need to know and stand up to leave.

"May I?" Sara consents and I rest my hand on her belly. It was surreal_. I'd felt pregnant bellies before with so many of my sister's having kids, but Sara is my friend. She's the first non-relative pregnant belly I'm touching and its Grissom's kid! It's great they're finally together, but eeeeewwww!_

**GENERAL**

After Nick left, Sara got out a fresh cool cloth for Gil and climbed in beside his sleeping form. He unconsciously pulled her closer to his body. She went willingly and fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think? If you like it, spread the word! More characters are going to find out soon and there will be a major twist on the way. Keep an eye out for it.

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I honesty love them. Please keep them coming.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly.


	8. Chapter 8

GENERAL-CON'T

Grissom woke up alone. His headache had reduced to a dull throbbing sensation. It was manageable at least.

"Sara?" He called out and moments later she appeared. She was wearing one of his t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. She also had a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Hi." She said with a smile. He loved it when she wore his clothes. Even though he hadn't yet told her, he suspected she knew.

"Hi. Are you hungry or is it the baby?" He asked.

"Both of us. Do you want some?" She held out the bowl to him.

"No thanks; just you. Come back to bed." He held up the covers for her. She stood there for a moment, trying to decide if he had an ulterior motive. She granted his request and popped a bit of melon in his mouth anyway. He helped her finish her fruit by eating whatever she shared; which wasn't much.

Finally, the bowl was empty and he took it from her.

"How's your headache?" She asked.

"Better, thank you for taking care of me." He said and leaned toward her. Sara saw him and met him halfway. It didn't take long at all for clothes to be shed and Sara to be on top.

"Will his hurt the baby?" Grissom suddenly asked.

"It will hurt you more if you don't let me finish." Sara threatened and he smiled.

"Ok, then. Have your way with me." He put his hands on her face and brought her down for a kiss. Sara started to move slowly and tried to maximize the pleasure for both of them. Gil and Sara both had love radiating from their eyes, words and actions. This was the first time for making love since they had conceived the baby. The pace and rhythm suddenly increased as they both reached for the peak. Sara's muscles convulsed just as Grissom was releasing himself in her body. Once they regained normal breathing patterns, Grissom led her to the shower.

"I love you." Sara said while watching him rub the cocoa butter on her stomach. He paused to look at her.

"I love you too."

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He then confessed. Sara bit her lower lip for a second.

"Nick knows." She blurted out. He paused and slightly tensed, though his silence told Sara to continue speaking.

"When you got in the car yesterday, he saw you put your hand on the baby. He followed me here and I told him." She explained.

"Oh, I didn't realize what I'd done." He cleaned off his hands and laid his head on her now covered belly. Sara rubbed a hand through his hair.

"He said he won't say anything until we're ready. I also think he's going to want to talk with you."

"Why?"

"When he asked me how you felt about it, I felt like the question came more from a protective vibe than a curious one. I told him you love me and I love you. I also told him that you were very supportive, once you found out." She continued to rub her hand through his hair as it rested on her belly.

"Oh, I guess I'll be ready when he chooses to talk. I…uh spoke to Ecklie about you." It was his turn to tell her a few things apparently.

"I remember you said that he's signing off on my evaluations."

"Yes, but did you also know that after twenty weeks you are bound to the lab?" He asked and then moved onto the bed so she could rub the other side of his head. It felt good, but his knees were hurting from being on the floor.

"Yes, I knew that. My doctor is going to say the same thing at my next appointment." She said.

"When is it?"

"Tuesday morning. Will you go with me?"

"Yes. How do you want everyone else to know? You're showing now."

"I know. Do you want people to know it's your baby?" She asked tentatively. She knew that the gossip mill will go haywire once they found out.

"Yes. I'm proud to know that the woman I have loved for years is carrying my baby. Sara smiled and sat up, forcing him to also sit up.

"I love you. I need to go shopping again for larger clothes." She said looking down at the bulge where her stomach used to be.

"We can go after work. Are we going to learn the baby's sex?" He asked.

"We can. My ultrasound is Tuesday. Do you want to know?"

"Yes. Do you?" She nodded. He kissed her for a few more minutes and then they got dressed for work.

"Let's wait until after your next appointment to start on the nursery." He suggested and then she agreed. They stood staring at the small and empty room each picturing what it would look like when their baby arrived. On the way into the lab, he noticed that Sara wasn't really trying to hide her pregnancy any more and his heart swelled with pride.

That night, they officially told their friends. Catherine and Nick could freely express their joy while Warrick and Greg got over the shock. Once it had passed, Grissom delivered a larger shock.

"Sara, I have never known love until I met you. I've been a fool for so long Sara. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" So saying, he dropped to one knee and produced a ring from his pocket. She was in awe and quickly accepted. She pulled him to his feet and kissed him; since they were at work, she kept it short. By the end of the shift, everybody knew about the engagement and the baby.

Tuesday morning came around and Gil was driving Sara to the hospital so they could see the baby. He was hoping that they would get to learn if they had a son or a daughter on the way. He parked the car and held her hand on the way in. In the lobby, headed for the same elevator was none other than…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I couldn't resist the cliff hanger. Any ideas of who it will be? I can't wait to see what you think. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep the coming!

Have a great day everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**GRISSOM POV**

I looked toward the elevators see none other than Lady Heather. I pretend not to notice anything. _Oh shit, there's Heather. This won't be pretty. Maybe I can avoid her. Ah, the floor is…_

"Gil, is that you?" _Shit!_

"Hello Heather. I reply calmly. _Keep holding Sara's hand. It's tense. Keep calm; keep calm._

"I'm well. I haven't seen you for a while. I have been wanting to thank you for your help on Zoë's case." She says. _Duh, I've been avoiding women._

"I've been busy. No thanks are needed; it's part of the job." _This needs to end now!_ I watch Heather's eyes drift toward Sara's midsection.

"I see you've been busy. Care to introduce me?" _No. Go away._

"Sara, this is Heather. Heather, this is my fiancée Sara." I say this proudly and wrap my arm around her waist. _Don't say anything please?! _Sara shakes her hand politely, but says nothing.

"Ah, Gil, she's just as lovely as you've described her." _Shit! _

"Would you excuse us, we have an appointment." Sara finally says and turns away to head for the stairs instead. _Oh no, Sara's pissed and is leaving. Got to catch her!_

"Sorry Heather, I need to go." I say and take off after Sara.

"Sara, wait!" _Please stop._

"No." _Damn those long legs._

"Honey, let me explain; please?" _How am I going to get out of this?_ She stops so suddenly that I almost crash into her. _Oh, crap, I'm not that young anymore; don't stop so fast. _She turns to face me.

"You talked to her about me?"

"We didn't exactly talk…Sara! Wait! Let me explain." _Dammit, she's off and running again._

"You disgust me at the moment."

"I'm sorry can you please just let me explain?" She stops again and moves toward me. Her eyes are angry. _I'm in deep shit Oh, hello wall._

"Explain; now." She demands.

"We did talk. She's very intuitive; she knew there was a woman already in possession of my heart, though I never once said your name. One thing led to another and it was your name I called out in passion; not hers. In the morning, she coerced it out of me. I've been to her house several times since, just to talk." _Please don't be mad anymore; calling out your name should be a compliment._

"About me?" She asked. She's still angry.

"It was never my intention, but somehow she always brought you into it. As I said, she's very intuitive." I say calmly and it's the truth.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or pissed off. It hurts, Gil. How many people knew about your feelings for me before I did?" She asked and I find myself leaving the wall now that the tables are turning a little.

"What makes you think that?" I ask. She makes no move to back down, but she's not as in control as she would like me to think she is.

"Dr. Lurie. I was there. I heard it all." She tells me. _You weren't supposed to hear that. Don't get angry at her. Remember, you're still in the dog house as far as she's concerned. I'm blaming the extra anger on pregnancy hormones._ I need to answer her question.

"Brass knew and Catherine suspected. Why were you at that interrogation?"

"I was worried about you. This case consumed you. I wanted to know why. I saw her Gil. I looked at her face in the morgue when I was collecting her toe prints." She swipes at a stray tear before I can even lift my hand to do it for her. I am warmed by the thought that he was worried about me during that case. _I am such an ass._

"Honey, I am sorry. I love you. What can I do?" _Please don't say break up._

"After this appointment, we are going back to your place and we are going to talk. I don't want any more secrets between us." _YES! I can do that. I __want__ to do that._

"Agreed, may I hold your hand again?" She slides her hand into mine and I marvel at ho soft her skin is.

"Thank you." I know that I have been partially forgiven. She's right. We do need to have a nice long talk. She said nothing further as she leads the way to her doctor's office.

**SARA POV-CONVERSATION REPEAT HERE.**

"Gil, is that you?" I hear a strange voice. _Who the hell is she?_

"Heather, how are you?" _Geez, Gil, hold my hand any tighter and I'll need a cast for it._

"I'm well. I haven't seen you around for a while. I have been wanting to thank you for your help on Zoë's case." She says. _He's still going there?!_

"I've been busy. No thanks are needed. It's part of the job."

"I see that you've been busy. Care to introduce me?" _Don't look at my stomach!_

"Sara, this is Heather. Heather, this is my fiancée, Sara." There is pride in his voice. _He wraps an arm around my waist when I move to shake her hand. Possessive much?_

"...you've described her, Gil" I tune back into the conversation. _He's talking about me; with her? Hell no, I'm out of here._

"Excuse us we have an appointment." I turn and head for the stairs as fast as my legs will carry me.

"Sara, wait!"

"No."

"Honey, please?" _He's out of breath; bless my long legs. He wants to talk? Fine, let's talk._

"You talked to her about me?"

"Well, we didn't exactly talk." _Yuck! Such a pig._ I turn and leave again.

"Honey, please; let me explain." _Oh, this better be good._ My sudden turn and advancement backs him into a wall.

"Explain, now."

"We did talk. She's very intuitive; she knew there was a woman already in possession of my heart, though I never once said your name. One thing led to another and it was your name I called out in passion; not hers. In the morning, she coerced it out of me. I've been back several times since, just to talk." He explains. _Hmmm, my name and her body. How do I react to that?_

"About me?"

"It was never my intention, but as I said somehow she always brought you into it. As I said, she's very intuitive." He tells me. _How the hell am I supposed to react to this?_

"I don't know whether to be flattered or pissed. It hurts Gil. How many people knew about your feelings before I did?" _Oh crap. I went too far. I hope he doesn't catch that little slip up._

"What makes you think that?" He's off the wall, but I'm determined not to back down.

"Dr. Lurie. I was there. I heard it all." _Yep, broke my heart that day too._

"Brass knew and Catherine suspected. Why were you there?" I can sense that he's a little angry about me being there, but there's nothing I can do about it. It's in the past. It's time for me to be honest too.

"I was worried about you. This case consumed you. I wanted to know why. I saw her Gil. I looked at her face in the morgue when I was collecting her toe prints." _And the resemblance was eerie. Damn my hormones! Don't cry now!_

"Honey, I'm sorry. I love you. What can I do?" You're forgiven!

"After this appointment, we are going back to your place and we are going to talk. I don't want any more secrets between us." I tell him in more of a commanding tone than a suggestive one. It's something we need to do. I want to know more about him and I will also share more of me.

"Agreed. May I hold your hand_?" God, you are so cute._ I wordlessly slip my hand into his.

"Thank you." _Ok, we're seriously late for our appointment._ I lead Gil, back towards the elevators.

**HEATHER POV SOME CONVERSATION REPEATING AGAIN**

_Is that who I think it is?_

"Gil, is that you?" _Nice try, I know you saw me._

"Heather; how are you?" He asks. I'm going to make you sweat in front of your lady friend here.

"I'm well. I haven't seen you for a while. I've been wanting to thank you for your help on Zoë's case."

"I've been busy. No thanks are needed; it's part of the job." My eyes naturally drift toward the swollen mid section of the mysterious woman. _She is smart. I make her angry._

"I see that you've been busy. Care to introduce me?" _His hand has moved to her waist; possessing her. It has to be…_

"Sara, this is Heather. Heather, this is my fiancée, Sara." Fiancée? I'm impressed. She's very quiet. It's either anger or she's trying to figure out the connection between me and Gil. I'm feeling generous today, so I'll help her out.

"Ah, Gil, she's just as lovely as you've described her." I watch Sara. Anger fills her eyes. He hasn't told her about me yet. Underneath that cool exterior is one pissed off mother-to-be.

"Excuse us. We have an appointment." She finally says and walks away. _She's tall and confident. I can see how she has clutched Gil's heart so easily._

"Good-bye Heather." _Impressive. If she's worth chasing, then you better tell her everything._ The elevator chose that moment to arrive and I enter it to go to my own appointment. I predict to myself that I won't be seeing Gil Grissom for a while.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The next chapter will cover the doctor's appointment and we will find out the baby's sex. What do you think it will be? Thank you all for the reviews so far and I do hope that they continue. I love to read them! There are a few more surprises before the baby is born. Stay tuned.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	10. Chapter 10

**SARA POV**

Oh, god, can this day possibly get any worse? We have the same doctor?! I think upon entering the waiting room. She looks up at us and then back to her magazine. We sit as far as we can from her. Soon after we sign in we are called back for which I am thankful for. I responded honestly when the nurse told me that my blood pressure was raised again this month and waited until we were alone to address Gil's raised eyebrow.

"My last visit was the same day I came home to you sitting on the steps of my apartment building."

"Oh." He looks at his lap. _I was right; we really do need to talk. We need to get the past in the open so we can resolve it and then put it behind us._ My doctor enters the room.

"Hello Sara, how are you today?" Dr. Cats is a nice woman just about my age. She notices Gil immediately.

"I'm fine. Dr. Cats, I'd like you to meet Gil Grissom; my fiancée and the baby's father." Dr. Cats smiled genuinely and shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grissom." Gil nods and resumes his seat, content to be an observer for now.

"I see you finally took my advice, Sara." I lightly chuckle.

"It was hard not to. He was sitting on the steps to my apartment last month after I left here."

"Well, I'm glad that you've worked things out." She looks at my chart.

"High blood pressure again, Sara. You know what that means." I sigh.

"I know. I'm on lab duty now. I've been fine; no issues. Everyone knows now and I'm not trying to hide it anymore. We just ran into someone in the lobby and then again in your waiting room. It was a tense conversation because she doesn't work with us and therefore wasn't aware of our relationship or the baby."

"I see. Well, she obviously knows now." Dr. Cats tried to put a lighter spin on it. I smile gratefully and look at Gil. He is humiliated and it's obvious. It's time to move on with the check up. Thankfully, Dr. Cats picked up on it and changed it before I could.

"Shall we take a look at this little one?" She guides me to lie down and then lifts my shirt up to expose my belly. She measures from the top of the baby to my pubic bone and jots down the measurement. She feels around trying to determine the position and is kicked in response. She asks about my eating habits and I answer honestly. Gil is attentive and taking in every word being said by the both of us. I look over and smile at him. He returns it. _I love him._

"Follow me and we'll go see this little one." She fixes my shirt and Gil helps me down from the table. We follow the doctor to a small room and again I lie on the table, but this time, Gil stands near my head. _He smells so good._

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asks us. We nod.

"If he or she will tell us, then yes, we want to know." Grissom provided a verbal answer to match the physical one we just gave her. Dr. Cats turned on the machine and puts a probe on my abdomen. We are granted our first look at the baby. Gil leans closer to my ear.

"You are an amazing woman, Sara. Thank you for sharing this with me. I love you so much." I feel a tear hit my cheek and want to turn and kiss him, but I can't tear my eyes away from the tiny screen. I can feel tears of my own well up, but I hold them in. I feel bad for not telling him sooner. I'll have to find a way to make up for it.

"I love you too." I whisper back. We watch. The baby was awake and moving around a lot. It was entertaining for us, but Dr. Cats was having a tough time getting her measurements. She managed to get a quick picture of the face when he baby stopped moving for a second.

"Spine looks good. Come on little one; mommy and daddy want to give you a name." She told my stomach. _Mommy, that's a title I never thought I would have applied to me._ I like the sound of it. I watch Dr. Cats chase the little but all over my belly just trying to get a peek. She managed to capture a profile picture in her wrestling with our baby.

"Normally, babies are asleep for this. I'll try for a few more minutes and see if he or she will settle down. It was funny to see the baby kick on the screen and feel it at the same time. _Come on little one, if you show us, then we'll leave you alone. I want to give you a name._ I mentally beg towards my stomach. Just when she was about to give up, we were given our money shot.

"There it is. You have a son." She pointed to the frozen picture to show us what pars we were looking at. I have a son; with Grissom. Somebody pinch me. Dr. Cats prints up the pictures and hands them to Grissom who studied them once more before putting them in his shirt pocket.

"Thank you Dr. Cats." He says for both of us.

"It's my pleasure. This is my favorite part of the job. I'll see you again in a month." She walks us to the counter where I make my next appointment and we leave.

**GRISSOM POV-SOME REPEATING CONVERSATION HERE**

_Oh dear god. Ok, just don't look at her and do whatever Sara does. I wait for Sara to sign in and then sit next to her._ I already knew that she would sit as far away as possible as she could from Heather. We've been sitting on for a few minutes when we hear Sara's name called. _Thank you God! I follow Sara and watch her get weighed. Only one hundred and thirty pounds! I'll have to get her to eat more. _We are led to our room and Sara's blood pressure is taken.

"It's a little high again Sara." _Again? I am so out of the loop._

"Stressful day." _I'll say._ The nurse leaves and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"My last visit was the same day I came home to you sitting on the steps of my apartment building." _Would she have ever told me before the baby did if I hadn't been sitting there that day? I can only wonder._

Sara excuses herself to use the bathroom and I wait by myself in the tiny room. I flip through the pamphlets on various woman issues and then study the pictures of babies in the womb. It's so fascinating. This is how Sara catches me. I smile and shrug at her. She smiles and hugs me briefly before using my shoulder to hoist herself back on the table. Her doctor enters a minute later. She looks to be about Sara's age, but that's all they have on common. This woman is shorter and much curvier than my Sara. She might weigh around the same as Sara plus or minus ten pounds, but Sara's height is an advantage for her. She smiles and is friendly. I shake her hand when I am introduced and for am content to be an observer. I listen to the conversation and even though it's professional, it has a personal overtone to it.

"High blood pressure again, Sara. You know what that means." She sighs. I smirk.

"I know. I'm on lab duty now. I've been fine; no issues. Everyone knows now and I'm not trying to hide it anymore. We just ran into someone in the lobby and then again in your waiting room. It was a tense conversation because she doesn't work with us and therefore wasn't aware of our relationship or the baby."

"I see. Well, she obviously knows now." Dr. Cats tried to put a lighter spin on it. I see her smile gratefully and look at me. I am humiliated and it's obvious; especially to Sara. I'm grateful for Sara not spilling the details of our encounter with Heather. _It's time to move on with the check up. _Thankfully, Dr. Cats said something before I could.

"Shall we take a look at this little one?" She guides Sara to lie down and then lifts her shirt up to expose her belly. She measures from the top of the baby to her pubic bone and jots down the measurement. She feels around trying to determine the position and is kicked in response. She asks about her eating habits and I know she answered honestly. I am attentive and taking in every word being said by the both of them. I look over and smiles at me. I return it. _I love her._

"Follow me and we'll go see this little one." She fixes Sara's shirt and I stand to help her down from the table. We follow the doctor to a small room and again Sara lies on the table, but this time, I move to stand near her head. _She smells so good. I want you._

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asks us. We nod.

"If he or she will tell us, then yes, we want to know." I felt the need to provide a verbal answer to match the physical one we just gave her. Dr. Cats turned on the machine and puts a probe on Sara's abdomen. We are granted our first look at the baby. I lean closer to Sara's ear. _I can't wait. She has to know this right now. _

"You are an amazing woman, Sara. Thank you for sharing this with me. I love you so much." _I can't believe that part of my DNA is inside her body. Biology is amazing. This is amazing. Stop crying!_ I tell myself.

"I love you too." She says in a whisper to me. I wonder if I am forgiven for the Heather thing of which I had no control over. _Wow, that kid is really moving in there. I still can't believe that's my baby in her body._

"…mommy and daddy want to give you a name." _Daddy; I like the sound of that._

"There it is; a boy." _I have a son._ I gratefully accept the pictures when they are handed to me and can't help but look them over one more before putting them in my pocket. Sara wiped off her belly and covered herself again. We walk with the doctor to the counter. I wait while Sara makes her next appointment and then we leave together. This is one of the best moments in my life so far and I am happy to have Sara share it with me.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: They have a son. Kudos to you to have guessed they were having a boy. I love the reviews and kindly ask that they keep coming. Have a great day everyone. Kelly


	11. Chapter 11

**GENERAL**

As promised, Gil and Sara went back to Grissom's after her appointment. They had spent hours rehashing the past and getting to know one another. All the talking led to a spectacular love making session and then they slept until it was time to get up for work.

"Boy or girl?" Catherine accosted them as soon as she saw them. Grissom motioned for her to sit back down.

"Lady and gentlemen, Sara is officially bound to the lab until she returns from maternity leave…"

"Blah, blah, blah. Boy or girl. I know you had an appointment this morning." Catherine interrupted them. Gil covered Sara's mouth with his hand and continued speaking.

"Also, we are requesting your help at our house to move some furniture this weekend." He finished.

"Of course we'll help; now tell me." Catherine had actually left her seat to grab Grissom's collar in her fists. Sara started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, geesh. We have a son." He looked at Sara with a smile and then pulled out the photos for everyone to see. Sara showed everyone the details in the photos. She was hugged by everyone and then her belly was given an affectionate rub. Catherine was glad that she wasn't trying to hide it anymore. After Grissom handed out assignments, Sara retreated to help out wherever she could.

Shift was ending in two minutes when Grissom found her.

"Come on let's get out of here." He found her in the DNA lab with Wendy. He also already had her purse and jacket along with his own things. She bid farewell to Wendy and met Gil at the door. He eagerly placed his hand on her back to lead her outside. He was excited about something, so she set hr curiosity aside to let him have his fun. At the car, he kissed her before opening the door and helping her sit.

He surprised her by driving to the baby store.

"I have it on good authority that there will be a baby shower in our future and figured we should register. We also need to pick a theme for the nursery and buy the furniture." She smiled. His enthusiasm was contagious and she consented to the field trip. His heart soared when she put Grissom as the only surname to use in a search. It didn't take long to pick out what they needed for the baby. When they turned in the scanning gun, Gil pulled her back to the furniture. They had fun picking out just the right crib and accessories. The theme proved to be more difficult because there were so many choices. They finally settled on frogs in a pond with flies flittering about. They made their purchase and set a delivery date for the furniture. Gil loaded up the car with the bedding and stencils. Their next stop was the hardware store for paint and supplies. They bought some pale blue and pale green paint. The bottom half of the room was getting the green and the top half was getting the blue color.

"Gil, I'm hungry. Can we get food on the way home?" Sara asked after they left the hardware store. He smiled.

"Of course; what would you like?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Mexican."

"Your wish is my command." He told her and drove to the only place on the way to their house.

"We need to get it as a to-go meal because I have one more surprise in store for you." he told her. Sara licked her lips in anticipation and nodded.

Sara was finishing her meal when Gil pulled the car into the driveway. He pointed out the front window.

"Sara, look." She saw the entire gang all dressed to the nines and standing on her font lawn.

"What's going on?" She asked and wiped her mouth to make sure there was no Mexican food on it.

"You can thank Catherine. I told her what I wanted and it looks like she came through with flying colors." He said as he helped her out of the car.

"That's great, but what am I thanking her for?" She saw the gleam in his eye.

"Our wedding. Go with her and I will see you in a bit." He kissed her and handed her off to Catherine. Sara didn't have a chance to protest as she was being pulled away. She heard Grissom and the boys unloading the car and then she was pulled up the stairs to her room. Hanging on the closet door was a dress for Sara.

"Oh, Catherine, it's beautiful. Are you sure it will fit?" Sara rubbed her hands over her belly.

"Absolutely. Go take a speedy shower. We'll be here waiting."

"Thank you. I won't be long." Sara rushed off wondering how in the world Catherine could have pulled all of this together on relatively short notice, but then she decided that she didn't really care. She wrapped Gil's robe around herself and opened the door. She grabbed her undergarments and disappeared back into the bathroom to put them on.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's see if this dress will fit my ever expanding size!" Sara called to the door and immediately it opened. Catherine came in to help her put the dress on.

"See, I told you; perfect fit. Hold still. I'm going to do your hair and make up." Catherine commented and withheld her urge to say 'I told you so'. Sara sat absently stroking her belly while Catherine tended to her hair and make up. At last the bride was ready. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Jim, she's ready; is he?...Great, we're on our way." Catherine hung up and picked up two bouquets of flowers. She handed one to Sara.

"Here. It's time. You're beautiful." Sara looked at the flowers. She was beginning to choke up.

"Thank you; for everything." Catherine could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Don't start crying now. Save it for later." Sara smiled and pulled Catherine in for a hug. Together, they headed down the stairs.

Brass was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"You're beautiful, Sara. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you have a decision to make. Do you want to walk down the aisle to the Bugman alone, with me, or leave him and elope with me?" He teased and Sara chuckled.

"Gil wouldn't let us get out the front door. Nice try though. I'd be honored if you would walk me down the aisle." Brass smiled.

"I know about Gil and I wouldn't dream of taking you away from him. I've known since I first saw the two of you together that this day would eventually arrive." Sara kissed his cheek.

"You're one in a million, doll. Wait here, I'll be back for you." Sara smiled and watched Brass offer his arm to Catherine.

The backyard was beautifully decorated in earth tones. There looked to be about seventy people in attendance waiting for the ceremony to begin. Catherine's entrance with Brass cued the music and silenced all conversations. Brass walked Catherine to the front where Gil was waiting and retraced his steps to collect the bride. He looped Sara's arm through his and looked at her.

"Ready?" Sara was looking at the open door waiting to see Gil.

"I'm ready." She said confidently. Brass took a few steps and then brown eyes locked onto blue.

**GRISSOM POV**

_She is so beautiful. I am the luckiest guy in the world. Catherine does nice work. I'll have to thank her later for all her help. I love you Sara; more than you'll ever know._ I was so lost in my thoughts that I regretfully hadn't heard a word the minister had said until I hear Sara speak.

"I do." _YES!_

"Gilbert Grissom, do you take Sara Sidle to be your partner for the rest of your life?" _Well, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I wasn't. In the words of Greg, DUH!_

"I do." is what I say, instead. Get on with it. _Ok, here are the rings. I just can't stop looking into her eyes._

"You may now kiss your bride." The minister tells me. _FINALLY!_

"I intend to." I say and distantly hear chuckles throughout the crowd, including Sara's as I pull her toward me. _Her laugh is the sweetest sound there is. I'm just glad I had that surgery so I can still hear it._ During the kiss, I hear the applause start and then I am wrapped up in Sara. The minister tapped my shoulder.

"If you're ready, can we continue?" Ok, that was mildly embarrassing.

"Sorry. Please continue_." I hope my face isn't all red from having a minister stop me from making out with my wife at my own house._

"…Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom." _Mrs. Grissom; I like the sound of that._ The applause is deafening as Sara and I make our exit. _It's official; she belongs to me and I belong to her._

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The wedding reception will be in the next chapter. There is a bet/game afoot. I didn't detail the wedding because I had more fun writing Gil's thoughts. I didn't write Sara's thoughts on this one because they would have been too similar and it would have been repetitive. Stay tuned for the wedding reception.

There won't be too many more chapters in this story. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. I love them.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

GENERAL

The reception was held at the Tangiers Hotel and Casino. Catherine had pulled a few strings to arrange it. Ecklie was gracious enough to give the entire nightshift the night off. In addition to the night off he gave the team. He gave Gil and Sara an entire week off for their honeymoon and didn't count it against their multiple weeks of vacation.

"How did you do all of this?" Sara asked during a dance they were sharing. He spun her slowly and pulled her in his arms again.

"Magic; impressed?"

"Yes. Now tell me."

"I asked Catherine to help me and the both of us cashed in a lot of favors. This whole thing actually cost next to nothing. We have solved a lot of crimes in this town and we get a lot of people saying, 'if there's anything we can do…', so we finally took them up on their offers."

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her. Someone tapped Grissom on the shoulder.

"May I cut in? I did give the bride away." Brass asked. After Sara's nod, Grissom stepped off to the side. Brass wrapped his arms around her as best he could with her belly in the way.

"Hey, doll, this is just a head's up. There's a bet to see how many people can kiss you before Gil gets mad." He spun her.

"Thanks for the warning. Are you a participant?" She asked. Whoever started that bet was playing a dangerous game.

"Sure; care to help a guy out?" Sara laughed.

"I thought the game was 'kiss the bride'?"

"You're right." He grabbed her face and planted one on her lips then handed her a mint.

"Here and thanks. Oh, by the way, only mouth kisses count."

"Gee thanks." She said and popped the mint in her mouth. Grissom looked up in time to see her wipe her mouth and pop the mint as she made her way to him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, Brass wanted to kiss the bride, so I let him." He looked skeptical.

"Ok." He said and sipped his drink.

**ACROSS THE ROOM**

"Brass was sly. I don't think Grissom even saw it." Nick observed.

"I know bro. I dare you to go do it right now. Five bucks extra if you dip her."

"You're on, Warrick. This will be the easiest five dollars I've ever made." Nick and Warrick shook on it and Nick begun his approach. The newlyweds were together talking over glasses of Shirley Temples. Grissom reasoned that since Sara couldn't drink, then he wouldn't either. Nick was unaware that Warrick was already moving into position to catch Sara off guard.

"Hey Sara?" She turned around.

"Yesmmmppphh" It was a muffled response because of his kiss/dipping action. He stood her up with a smile. Sara wiped her mouth.

"Thank you; here's a mint." He walked away very smug. Just as Sara was about to speak, Warrick sprung his attack. Like Nick, the kiss was short and to the point. He handed Sara another mint and strutted away before either the bride or groom could say anything. Thankfully, Brass had warned her, so now she wanted him to win.

"Gil, can I use your phone?" He handed it to her without question and she popped a mint in his mouth.

"Excuse me babe, I'll be right back." She stepped into the hall.

"Hey Brass, it's Sara."

"What's up doll?"

"What was your money on?" She asked.

"One."

"Oh." Sara let her voice show her disappointment.

"Yeah, well you win some, you lose some. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted you to win since you warned me."

"I appreciate that. Catherine picked ten people." He told her.

"I'll see what I can do to help her. You're sworn to secrecy. Hold on, you said people; not guys?" She caught his phrasing.

"Yep; girls count too. On the mouth only as I told you before. Be warned."

"Whose idea was this?" She asked and suspected she already knew the answer.

"Oh, I can't tell you that. I'll be cut out of the gossip ring. That's like treason."

"I understand. Thanks for the warning. Bye." Sara hung up and swiftly made her way back to Gil; but not before Greg, Catherine, and Sofia all kissed her and handed her mints. She made it to Gil just in time. He looked confused and angry. She kissed him silent.

"What the hell is going on?" He seethed and she handed his phone back to him.

"There's a bet. Don't get mad just yet. I'm trying to rig it. Four more kisses, ok?" She whispered in his ear and made it look like she was hugging him.

"Who are you rigging it for?"

"Originally it was Brass, but he's already lost. Now, I'm shooting for Catherine." He didn't like it, but nodded anyway.

"Alright. How many more?" She smiled and before she could answer, Wendy came and took a kiss then handed her a mint.

"Three more." Sara whispered conspiratorially. She popped another mint in his mouth and ate one herself. He accepted the mint and led her to the dance floor. Vartaan tapped Sara on the shoulder, kissed her, handed her a mint and walked away. Grissom was angry; she could feel it in his tense muscles. She smiled.

"Two more." She reminded him against his mouth.

"I know." He said back through a forced smile. He was just about to pull her closer when Mandy stole her kiss. This time, he possessively pulled her into his arms. Sara buried her face in his neck and planted little kisses there as well.

**ACROSS THE ROOM**

"GO on man, do it. You know you want to." Warrick prodded Hodges.

"No. What if he clocks me?" He asked.

"I'll buy you the ice for your bruise. Go for it. We've all done it." Nick added to egg him on. Nick and Warrick were wondering why Grissom hasn't gotten mad yet.

"Archie hasn't."

"Are you chicken?" Nick taunted.

"No, I just really like my job." Nick scoffed.

"Come on man, He can't do anything to you because we're not on the clock." Warrick reminded him. Brass joined the group.

"Sara knows about the bet and since Grissom has yet to react, I'm guessing they're trying to rig it."

"How did she find out?" Nick asked.

"I told her. I even told her what some of us have bet." He walked away before he was forced to lie. Nick and Warrick turned back to Hodges.

"Hodges, I dare you man." Warrick said.

"No. I don't want to be a victim. He knows how to hide a body."

"Wimp…Hey Archie, ten spot if you go kiss Sara on the mouth right now." Nick offered.

"Cool. Hand it over." Archie held out his hand.

"When you're done." Nick put out the condition. Archie shrugged and headed over to Sara; pausing briefly when Grissom saw him.

"Incoming." Grissom whispered in her ear. She lifted her head.

"What?"

"Excuse me Sara." As soon as she turned her head, Archie planted a kiss on her mouth while she was still held tightly in Grissom's arms. She tapped his foot from under her dress.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! If I catch anyone else kissing my wife, your body will not be found!" Grissom shouted as Sara crunched her mint.

"I win!" Catherine shouted and walked over the DJ for her winnings. Archie strolled back to the guys for his money.

"You've got cajones, man; big ones." Nick handed over the ten dollars and Warrick added five more.

"While she was still in his arms; that was classic." Archie bowed.

"Thank you gentleman. Have fun.

Grissom and Sara had gone to find Catherine.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, we had a bet to see how many of us could kiss Sara before you got mad and I just won. Grissom leaned into whisper in her ear.

"I've known since the third kiss. We rigged it for you. Thank you for everything." Catherine nodded and walked away. Sara could keep her thoughts to herself anymore and pulled her husband to a private corner.

"I want to get away from this shin dig. I find your restraint very sexy and want to play my own game." His eyes filled with lust.

"Unfortunately, we can't leave. Do I get to kiss the bride now?" She smiled.

"As long as we're not at work, you can kiss me anytime you want to." She told him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, the baby kicked them both in the stomach.

"Wow, that was a strong one." He commented.

"I know. I need to sit down for a little while. My feet are starting to hurt. He was slightly worried now as he guided her to the nearest table and helped her sit.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just need to rest for a bit." She gave him a tired smile as he kneeled next to her.

"I'll get you something to drink." He had gotten up to leave and Nick strolled over.

"Hey Sara, you alright?" He was concerned. She looked fine a few minutes ago.

"Just resting Nick. I've been on the go since the beginning of shift last night and sometimes fatigue just hits me." She told him.

"You don't look well."

"Gil went to get me something to drink." Nick plopped down.

"I'll just hang with you until he gets back." She nodded and rolled her head. She was too tired to do much talking. She really needed the rest.

"Excuse me, will it be much longer before dinner is served?" Grissom had found one of the servers heading for the kitchen.

"It will be about another hour sir." The young man answered politely.

"My wife is pregnant and hasn't eaten for a while. I was hoping that I could get a glass of milk and a small plate of raw vegetables for her to snack on." Grissom requested.

"Of course sir; follow me." He led Grissom to the kitchen doors and asked him to wait outside. Two minutes later, he returned.

"Lead the way sir." Grissom led the man to where Sara was.

By the time Gil had returned with a snack, Sara had her feet propped up on a chair.

"Sara, I brought you a snack." The waiter set the food and drink on the table and walked away before Grissom could tip him. Sara smiled gratefully and drank most of the milk in a few gulps. Nick excused himself so the couple could have a few minutes alone. Sara ate quickly and shared some of it with Gil. He had taken her feet so he could rub them while she ate.

"Thank you; I feel better and that feels good."

"You aren't the only one who can give a massage." He teased.

"That's good because my back hurts too. I guess I've been up for too long." Gil made her sit sideways on the chair and lean back into him so he could relieve her back. He did so well, she dozed off. He let her be for as long as he could. Thirty minutes later, there was an announcement of dinner being served.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: We're just about there. We'll have a little more of the reception to get to and also the honeymoon night (the smut will be very mild). Also the baby still needs to be born. Any guesses on the name since we know it's a boy?

Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming.

Have a great day everyone. Kelly


	13. Chapter 13

**SARA POV**

"Honey, wake up. We need to move." I slowly wake up and am suddenly embarrassed that I had fallen asleep at my own wedding reception_. Gil is so sweet to have sat here and let me rest. I love him._ I think to myself but look at him in horror. He is quick to put my fears aside.

"It's fine. Nick must have told people to stay away. You're pregnant and have had a long day. It's perfectly acceptable to have a cat nap." I can't help but smile and lean up to kiss him before I let him help me out of my seat. _He is so sweet and thoughtful to have arranged all of this. I was definitely surprised. I know he really loves and I want to do something nice for him, but what? I know I'll think of something._ I am lost in my thoughts as Gil leads me to my official seat for us to have dinner. I force my self to come out of it and enjoy the rest of our reception.

**GRISSOM POV**

_I really surprised her and by the looks of it, I did well too. I wonder if she realizes the significance of the date; if not, I'll tell her. I love to see her so happy_. I lead her to her seat and hold her chair for her while I give myself mental notes of things that I need to tell her before the night comes to an end.

**GENERAL**

"Hey guys, guess what I just realized?" Catherine asked the small table of her team mates and a couple of detectives. All of them looked at her questioningly.

"A happy Sara means a happy Grissom; and a happy Grissom means a peaceful work environment." She spoke like it was an epiphany rather than an observation.

"You're right. The same could be said about Sara. You know they have that weird ass connection. Their moods affect each other and consequently us." Warrick added. The rest of the table nodded.

Across the room, Sara was ending her dance with Bobby Dawson. She saw Grissom finishing his dance with Sofia and she seemed reluctant to end it. She sailed over to save him.

"Excuse me Gil, can I speak to you for a minute."

"Sure Honey, thank you for the dance Sofia." He bowed out and took Sara's hand, ready to follow her wherever she wanted to go. She led them back to the same quiet corner.

"Thank you. I've been dodging her all night. She finally cornered me and I couldn't think fast enough to get out of it. What's up?" She smiled in understanding.

"I'm tired, can we go now?" He palmed her cheek.

"Sure. You come sit here and I will get our things." He held a chair out for her which she gratefully sank into. Gil wanted to be quick so she wasn't up any later than she needed to be.

He had found his jacket and her purse and walked with both items to where the team was standing.

"Hey guys, Sara's tired so we're taking off. Catherine, thank you for all of your help in getting this together." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She motioned for him to stay where he was. She ran to her seat and pulled something out of her purse to hand him.

"Here. It's the honeymoon suite. Go relax; I put an overnight bag in there for each of you already and you need to meet us for lunch at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We'll be in the restaurant across from the lobby." Grissom nodded.

"We'll be there; thanks again." He walked off to collect his bride. Sara was awake enough to walk and put her trust in Gil to get her where she needed to go.

"Here we are Honey, courtesy of Catherine." He somehow managed to carry her over the threshold. She looked around.

"It's beautiful. Take me to bed." He obliged and almost passed out when he saw the package on the bed. Sara looked at the large box of condoms and started laughing. She was exhausted, but found this hysterical. She sat on the bed and he read her the note attached:

Dear Gil and Sara,

Congratulations on your wedding!

We are so happy for you. Enjoy this gift

and there's no rush to use them all tonight.

Love,

Catherine, Warrick

Nick and Greg.

Grissom chuckled and wrapped laid down next to Sara. He tossed the box on the nightstand.

"Let's live dangerously tonight and save those for another time." He suggested and barely finished before joining Sara in laughter. She tiredly looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Grissom. Are we done talking now?" Sara found a little more energy to engage her husband. She pulled him closer and sealed her promise with a heated kiss. Being mindful of the baby, He maneuvered them so she was on top.

"I could get used to this." He mumbled and started to push the hem of her dress up.

"What?" She was working on his buttons.

"Being on the bottom." He told her truthfully. Sara smiled.

"I like it too. Lose the pants." She slowly climbed off of him and he ended up most of the undressing for both of them; not that he minded. He also helped her take out all of the bobby pins Catherine had put in there before they returned to their previous position on the bed. It was slow and tender and loving and being married only seemed to enhance their feelings. Sara climaxed first, triggering a finish from Gil that he couldn't believe. She lied down beside him and fell asleep almost instantly. Gil stroked her hair and joined her. He knew that if he was that tired, she pushed herself to stay awake for him. With one last kiss to her hair, he joined her in sleep.

Sara woke up around ten in the morning and discovered she was alone.

"Gil?" She called out to him and when she received no response, she put on a robe and began to search for him. He wasn't anywhere in the tiny site they had spent the night in. Her hormones had gotten the best of her and she started to cry instead of remaining calm and investigating.

Gil came in the room three minutes later and saw Sara crying on the couch.

"Sara? What's wrong Honey?"

"Gil?" She looked up to make sure it was him.

"Yes, Honey. Why are you crying?" He asked. She launched herself into his arms.

"I…couldn't…find you. I thought… you…left me." She managed to choke out.

"Oh; come with me please." He tugged her to her feet and led her back to the bed.

"I left you a note; see? You probably just didn't see it in your worried state. I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Sara dried her eyes and took the paper from him. It read:

Sara,

Went to get you a small snack before

lunch with the gang. I'll be back

soon.

Love,

Gil

P.S. Do you think we made a baby?

(wink, wink)

Sara laughed and hugged him fiercely. He handed her the juice, fresh fruit and muffins he'd picked up for them along with a red rose for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; eat up. We have lunch with the gang in a few hours."

"Want to share my snack with me?" She asked and her voice was dripping with seduction. He eagerly shed his clothes and climbed back into the bed with her. Sara sat so she was between his legs and propped up against his chest. They fed each other in peace and generally enjoyed the quiet alone time. They enjoyed a long hot shower together before meeting up with their friends.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Chapter 15 will be the last one for this fic. The baby will be born soon and we will all learn his name. I'm still taking guesses…

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I look forward to reading more from you.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	14. Chapter 14

**SARA POV**

I looked at the calendar and amazed that three months have flown by. I am due any time now. _I am definitely ready to have this baby out of my body._ I am walking down the hallway with Warrick discussing some evidence I had processed for him. He caught me on the way to the break room for a much needed snack. He walked with me and headed for the coffee pot. I eye the pot with want. He gives me a look of sympathy.

"Hang in there girl; you're in the home stretch. Caffeine will be flowing through your veins again in no time. Tell me more about the sheets." He redirects me back to the previous topic and sits next to me. My large snack is spread out in front of me.

"Your victim was a busy girl. Between the sheets, which were very gross by the way, and the clothes she was found in, there were ten different male contributors and three different female ones. Semen, saliva and vaginal fluid were all found in her panties." Warrick made a face and I am reluctant to eat my snack now.

"Yuck, you're right; she was a busy girl. Were there any hits?" He asked. I shake my head.

"Not a single one. Sorry War…ow." I am overwhelmed with pain. Warrick was paging Grissom.

"What is it?" He asked, but I can't answer him. I've never before felt pain like this.

**GRISSOM POV**

_What the hell is this?_ I look at my pager and it's a 911 from Warrick. I pull out my cell phone and call to find out what is so important.

"Brown."

"What's with the 911?" I ask impatiently.

"Sara." _Sara? What's wrong with her? I just saw her two hours ago. _My thoughts start to race.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't think so. We're in the break room." I hear nothing but concern in his voice.

"I'm in the field. Take her to Doc Robbins; I'm on my way." I hang up and immediately begin to pack my things. I stopped taking solo cases lately for this very reason. I yell at Nick that I'm leaving and see him nod before I take off.

**WARRICK POV**

_Stay calm, just stay calm. Grissom already told me what to do._ "Ok, girl, I'm taking you to Doc Robbins. Feel free to squeeze my hand if you need to." I tell her and she nods. As soon as we stand up, she doubles over in pain. One hand braces most of her weight on the table and the rest of it is depending on me to keep her upright. _She must have a high tolerance for pain if she's staying silent. I don't think I could._ She lets me know when we can start walking and the journey is very slow. I'm also pretty sure that my hand is going to hurt for the next few days because she has a very strong grip. _Shit, this hurts. Lighten up woman!_ I think it but I know better than to say a single word.

SARA POV

_It hurts! It really hurts! Never doing this again!_ I am yelling at the baby in my mind as a way to distract myself from the pain. I know this is it because I felt my water break. Catherine and Greg seem to appear out of nowhere.

"You go log the evidence and I will call an ambulance. I'll meet you at the morgue." She immediately takes over upon assessing the situation. In the blink of an eye, it's just me and Warrick. _Where the hell is Gil?! I want him here so I can kill him!_ I have to stop as a particularly strong contraction rips through me. Catherine reappears and this time she has a wheelchair.

"No. I'm walking to the morgue." I tell her with as much determination in my voice as I can muster. Warrick offers only the support of his body to help me get there. I realize he is bracing a lot of my weight, _but it hurts!_

"I sure hope that kid of yours hasn't inherited the stubborn gene you both have. What's his name going to be anyway?" She talks to me like she always and completely ignores the fact that _IT HURTS!_ She keeps the snail pace with us and pushes the still empty wheelchair.

"Secret. We're …not telling…until… he's born." I grunt out through my contraction.

"Is that code for you don't have one picked out yet?" Catherine asks and I know she's smiling, but I don't have the energy to glare at her.

"We do, Catherine, but we aren't telling until he's born." _Gil! You made it._ I look to make sure my ears aren't deceiving me.

"Sara, sit in the chair."

"No." I reach for him instead. He trades places with Warrick and out of the corner of my eye, I see him shake his hand out. Gil's hand I'm much more liberal with when the next contraction hits.

"Ouch." He said and it only makes me squeeze harder.

"Shut up." I tell him. He is squeezing my hand in return. I start walking again and my stubbornness paid off because I walk into the morgue on my own two feet. I don't care that the paramedics are already in there waiting for me. Doc takes charge.

"I'm going to check your progress before I let you leave. Get on the stretcher and don't argue with me." I'm too tired to care anymore and do what he says because he beat me to my own argument. Fine, just somebody get the baby out and make the pain stop.

"Gil, help her with her clothes and everyone else leave the room." Doc Robbins ordered. Gil undresses my lower half and then covers me with a blanket. He puts my clothes in a plastic bag to take with us. Doc Robbins comes back in and checks my progress. It's so weird to have Doc do this because he's not my doctor and he's certainly not Gil. Doc comes in and put one hand on my knee while the other reaches under the blanket. _Good, less embarrassment if he doesn't look._

"Feels like five centimeters. I feel the baby's head, you need to get going." Doc tells us and pulls his hand out from under the blanket. Just then, another contraction rips through me.

"Let's go." I stammer out between breaths. Gil covers me and calls the paramedics back in the room. They strap me down and we're off. Gil never let's go of my hand. Partially because he wants to let me know he's still by my side and partially because I won't let go of him.

**GRISSOM POV**

_Ouch, she's breaking my hand! Relax your grip just a little, please Honey?_ I mentally beg her. I take the time to watch and admire her. I can't even begin to imagine how much it hurts for her and here I am bitching about my hand. I was close to not even being a part of this. _Way to go, dumb ass._ With my thoughts figured out, I am able to breathe with Sara through her contractions and help relieve the pressure as best I can. Why aren't we at the hospital yet? The ride seems to be taking forever and my wife is in pain. Finally, we get there and are stopped by the receptionist. We are pre-registered and once she finds Sara's paperwork, we are allowed to go to the maternity floor. The nurse immediately checks on Sara's progress and confirms Doc's evaluation of five centimeters. Sara was hooked up to monitors and an IV.

"You're doing great Honey." I am doing my best to be encouraging and lean forward to kiss her sweaty temple. We've been here for an hour and a half now and as far as I can tell, nothing's changed.

"Shut up. You have no idea how much this hurts." She snaps at me. I am shocked that it's now twice in the same day that she has told me to shut up. I take a cool cloth and wipe her head. I look at the monitor and notice another one is starting.

"Honey, another one is coming; look at my eyes." She turns her head and I hold eye contact with her and we breathe very slowly. If this is helping her, I can't tell. She closes her eyes when it's over and that's when Dr. Cats enters the room.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to go into labor." She says cheerfully and Sara smiles. _Sure, she's nice to the doctor._

"How are you doing Sara?"

"It hurts and I'm tired."

"Do you want anything for the pain or are you still determined to have a natural childbirth?"

"I'm still determined. Another one is starting." Sara braces herself for the pain.

"Breathe slowly and focus the pain. That's it; nice and slow." The doctor sat on the bed with her hand on Sara's knees, coaching her through the pain. Sara sits back when the pain subsides.

"I'm going to check your progress." Sara nodded and squeezed my hand a little at the pressure. This has to be nothing compared to the contraction.

"You're doing well; you're almost to eight centimeters. If he is in such a rush to get out, it won't be much longer. Your contractions are going to start picking up in frequency and intensity. Just remember to find your focus point." Sara nodded and by the way she tensed up, she was already starting another one. I do my best to coach her through it and keep her relaxed.

"If you want to go for a walk around the hallway, you can. It might help speed things up." Dr. Cats tells us and Sara nods again. I pick up Sara's robe and help her dress and then a nurse comes in to disconnect the baby monitors so we can walk. It's after shift now and I am expecting the team to be here very soon.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I promise the baby will be born in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. I love reviews. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	15. Chapter 15

**SARA POV**

_It's going to get worse? No, I vote for fast forwarding to ten centimeters and getting this kid out of here. Gil is being so sweet to me, I'll have to apologize when the pain is gone. Oh ow, ow, ow, ow, it hurts even more now! Focus, breathe in and breathe out. This walking better help._

"We skipped breakfast and came all the way here to just watch you walk laps in a hospital?" Greg teased and had I not been in severe pain, I would have smiled; or hit him.

"You're the loser…who fell for it." I snapped back and the team roared with laughter. Gil begins to guide me back to my room. I am in almost constant pain. We walked for about thirty minutes and Dr. Cats came in to check on me. She pulled the curtain to isolate everyone except Gil from view.

"The walking helped; almost nine centimeters."

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do to help speed things along?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not really because I can't let you go walking anymore. You're getting too close to delivery." Well, that's good news and bad news. This hurts. I glare at Gil behind his back. _It's all his fault_. I nod simply to placate her. _She's a woman, she has to know how much this hurts; right? _I notice the team make themselves comfortable in my room. Gil sits on the bed with me so he can see both the monitor and me. I love looking in his eyes anyway, so I don't mind the intrusion on a bed made for one. Mild conversation begins to take place of which I am too distracted to pay any attention to.

An hour goes by an all of the sudden I feel different. I have an unbearable urge to push this baby out.

"It's time. Get the doctor." I rush out between breaths. Gil hits the little red button on my bed rail and calls for the doctor. Dr. Cats was walking in the room.

"Hey, I heard you needed to see me?" I am already opening my legs to do what is natural.

"It's time." I grunt out. She looks around.

"Everybody that isn't a husband, a nurse, or a doctor needs to leave the room now." They all shuffle out and I know they are talking to me, but I can't hear them. Nurses come charging in with all kinds of equipment. Dr. Cats calmly sits on my bed and double checks my assessment.

"Don't push just yet, Sara. Wait one more minute." The medical team is rushing around and transforming my bed into a delivery table by removing the bottom portion and raising stirrups. _I really need to push. He's ready._ Gil takes his place by my side and holds my left leg near my shoulder as instructed by the doctor. A nurse takes the other side.

"Ok, Sara on your next contraction, push as hard as you can." She tells me. _DUH!_ Five seconds later, I am using all of my energy and some I didn't to push my son from my body. _Holy shit, this hurts. Never again, never again!_

"You're doing great Honey. I see the top of his head." Gil tells me. I stop to breathe and go at it again. I can hear somebody counting and it's annoying the hell out of me.

"The head is halfway out. Keep going Sara." Dr. Cats encourages me. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. This is excruciating. I hear Gil suck in a breath.

"Sara, look down and push once more." Dr. Cats orders. I see my son's head out and push once more as instructed. I watch him enter this world and tears spring from my eyes out of nowhere. He is placed on my chest and Gil's hands cover mine to dry him off. I look at my husband with a tired smile. He returns it and leans in to kiss me.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too. I'm glad you were here with me." I tell him.

"Me too." Gil cuts the umbilical cord and the baby is taken from my chest.

**GRISSOM POV**

"You're doing great Honey. I see the top of his head." _This is amazing. Sara is working so hard to bring him in to the world. I love her so much and she will never know how happy it makes me to be here with her; to be a part of this. Wow, the head is out. I help Sara to sit up so she can see the work she has done. He is finally free of her and we get our first look at our son. I still can't believe that this tiny human is half of me and half of her. _I feel tears in my eyes to match hers.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too. I'm glad you were here with me." She tells me. _Me too Honey._

"Me too." I cut the umbilical cord and the baby is taken from her chest. I follow his path with my eyes. I know that Sara is in the capable hands of her doctor and I want to know what they are doing with my son. I watch them weigh him and measure him, then put him under the baby warmer and wrap him up.

"He's a big boy. He's twenty-one and a half inches long; weighing in at eight pounds, ten ounces." _Wow, what was Sara feeding that kid? As long as he's healthy, I don't care._ He is placed in my arms and I immediately walk back to Sara.

"He's beautiful, Sara." I hand him over and Sara opens her gown to feed him. Where did she learn these things or do they just happen when you become a mother? She has a new calmness about her and I curse myself for not having the camera ready. I dig it out of the bag and take a few pictures. Sara looks at me and smiles. _That is the picture to go on my nightstand._ I've never before seen her look that beautiful and that much at peace before. She seems to know when to stop and burp him and doesn't much care what anybody else in the room is doing. I look around and the nurses are bustling around, the doctor has just finished cleaning between Sara's legs and making sure everything that was supposed to come out, did. I hear a tiny burp.

"Good boy." She coos and moves him to her other breast. I don't want her exposed so I cover her first one up.

"It's ok, Gil, I have to get a new gown anyway. This one has blood all over it from junior here." She tells me softly. The baby is done eating and she burps him. _I'm a little jealous of the tyke already; he'll be getting more action than I will. _I quickly banish the thought from my head. She passes him back to me in exchange for the camera. I hear the clicking sound, but pay no attention to it.

"We need to take him and get him cleaned up. Your friends can see him when he's all clean. It won't take long and Dad, you can come watch if you want." The nurse is kind and reaches for the baby.

"Here Gil, go with him. I'll see you later. The team will keep me company." She tells me confidently. It's a good thing because I wanted to go anyway. I take the camera, kiss Sara, and follow the nurse pushing the bassinet out of the room. The team is granted a few seconds to see him and I promise them they can hold him if they stay with Sara.

It looks like she's handling him roughly, but he's not crying. I still can't believe he's here and he's all mine. She's talking to me, but I'm not listening. I take a few pictures and watch her dress him and perform a few tests on him. I don't notice or care that we've been gone from Sara for almost an hour. The team is all still in the room when we return. It's going to be fun from now on. I sit by Sara and watch the team ogle and coo at our son. They are going to spoil him rotten and there's nothing Sara and I can do to stop it. I look down to tell her as much and see that she has fallen asleep. _I don't blame her. I'm tired too._

EPILOGUE- MOSTLY SUMMARIZATION

As predicted, Gil and Sara were right about the team spoiling their son Gilbert J. Grissom Jr. Greg called him "Little G" and the name has since stuck. They also continued to spoil the little girl that joined the family eighteen months later. Sara quit her job to be a full time mom to her two children, but visited the lab often. The children grew up to be strong, confident, caring people. Both Gil Jr. and Madeline found jobs that in some fashion dealt with criminals. Gil followed in his father's footsteps and became a forensic entomologist while Madeline went to law school. Both children stayed in the Las Vegas area and visited home often. Gil retired and became a consultant and traveling lecturer. Sara joined him in his travels and was able to see the greater continental United States with her husband by her side.

The End (11-19-06)

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what did you think? I will begin writing/posting my new fic in a few days. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story and for all of the reviews. I loved them. Wanda, you truly are the beta goddess; thank you so much.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
